


Fill Me Up 3: Four Weddings and a Funeral

by cernicalo



Series: Fill Me Up [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance, Spanking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cernicalo/pseuds/cernicalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More changes for Tony and Gibbs as well as the rest of the team as the year continues. This story concludes the Fill Me Up saga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, these guys don't belong to me, but if they did...boy howdy... Okay, okay. Thanks again to Annie Booker for the beta. These stories are infinitely better for her help.

Chapter 1

Tony walked down to Gibbs’ basement late on Friday evening after work. His latest case had been a rough one which got worse when their suspect decided to run and take a hostage with him. When they caught up with him, it took several hours and some tense negotiation before he was able to talk the man into releasing his hostage and giving up. While Tony still wished he had Gibbs as back-up, his team had performed well and he was proud of a job done well. They finished their reports and he sent his team home for the weekend since they weren’t on call. Although he was still pretty wired, he felt a headache coming on so he left the office fully intending to go home and take a hot shower and maybe have a drink before trying to get some sleep. But instead of making the turn that would take him home, he found himself heading over to Gibbs’ place. With a shrug, he decided to let yet another subconscious decision stand, especially since he saw that the basement light was on. He figured a couple of hours of sanding and a drink or two would ease the tension enough to let him sleep.

He sat down on his usual step and watched while Gibbs sanded one of the ribs they’d put in place the previous weekend. He briefly considered picking up a sanding block, but the thought evaporated before movement could begin and he pulled his knees up. Even though Gibbs wasn’t drinking since it was his team that was on call that weekend, he considered getting up to get himself some scotch but instead found himself wrapping his arms around his knees. He felt the tension that had been making a home in his neck and shoulders begin to ease as the familiar sound of sanding began to lull him into a relaxed state. Sometime later, he felt the light touch of a hand on his hair and he lifted his head.

“Heard you did good today,” Gibbs said quietly. “But sleep now, tell me about it in the morning.” 

Tony nodded. He had no idea how long he’d been sitting there but when he went to stand up it seemed like every muscle in his body had seized. He grunted and accepted the hand that was held out. Moving slowly and pointedly ignoring the smirk on Gibbs’ face, he kept putting one foot in front of the other until he made it to the guest room. In less than a minute, he was under the covers and out cold. 

Tony woke up late the next morning. The house, as usual, was quiet and peaceful. He remained in bed for a few moments more until the scent of coffee prompted him to move. He sat up and noted that his go-bag had mysteriously appeared on the chair in the room. A long, hot shower later, Tony made his way downstairs. It wasn’t until he had filled his cup with coffee that he found the note that simply said ‘shopping’. Making himself at home, Tony decided on a bagel for breakfast. Sitting at the kitchen table he saw a stack of mail and, being his typically curious self, he started sorting through the pile. One envelope in particular caught his attention. The return address said that it had been sent by a Mrs. Evelyn Gifford, a name that brought forth quite a few memories, several of which were very painful.

Since the envelope had already been opened it didn’t take long before Tony looked inside. There was a second envelope which Tony knew held an invitation of some type, most likely a wedding invitation. _It’s the year of weddings_ , he said to himself because Jimmy’s wedding was in June and Ziva’s in August. He still thought it was pretty cool that Jimmy had asked Ducky to be his Best Man and that both he and McGee were groomsmen. It was also the subject of a continuing, very humorous discussion between him and Tim as to who was having a rougher time with the wedding details: Jimmy or Ziva. While Jimmy was pretty stressed out about _everything_ , Tony was still pretty sure that Jimmy’s wedding, at least, wasn’t likely to result in a fatality. 

He opened the inner envelope to see that, sure enough, Mrs. Evelyn Gifford was announcing the marriage of her niece, Miss Madelyn Ann Tyler, to someone named Robert Alan Petris. The wedding was about six weeks away in April. 

Tony put the invitation back together and placed it back into the pile. Maddie Tyler had been Kelly’s best friend. She had contacted Gibbs out of the blue when a man began giving her a hard time. With both of her parents deceased and her one remaining family member, her aunt, growing frail, she opted to contact Gibbs for help. He’d gone in a heartbeat. As it turned out, the marine who’d been harassing her was looking to set up an address so that he could arrange for the shipment of stolen Iraqi treasury. Then the marine had ended up dead and the men responsible had kidnapped Maddie. Gibbs, of course, went after her. Both he and Maddie had almost drowned in their efforts to escape. 

Tony met the very lovely – and very teary – Mrs. Gifford, Maddie’s aunt, while everyone was getting checked out in the hospital after their unscheduled swim. Once Tony was wearing some dry scrubs, he’d stayed by her side, fetching tea and keeping her company while they waited for Maddie and Gibbs to be released. It was during his time with Mrs. Gifford that he’d learned a little bit about the mysterious young woman for whom Gibbs had broken all kinds of rules to help, both NCIS rules as well as his own that he’d drilled into Tony from the get-go. 

Tony had been angry with Gibbs for a long time after that because Gibbs had gone off without a word and without back-up, contrary to everything Gibbs had ever taught him. If then-Director, Jenny Shepard, hadn’t sent him off with an address to check out, he’d have never gotten to that dock in time to jump into the water to save both Maddie and Gibbs. That memory was still the subject of the occasional nightmare. Tony ran a hand over his face and wondered if there was anything he wouldn’t do for Gibbs. No, he figured, there wasn’t. Although taking a bullet or diving into freezing water seemed surprisingly easier than marrying someone you really didn’t love. 

At least Gibbs had apologized – in his own way. He’d promised never to forgo back-up again but his eyes… Yeah, the look in his eyes told Tony that he truly was sorry. The squeeze to his shoulder relayed gratitude. But then the hard slap to the back of his head for endangering himself by jumping into freezing cold water the second time… Well, that had been the icing on the cake. It told Tony that Gibbs valued his life more than his own. Tony grinned. Those head slaps had relayed so much over the years and he had become an expert at interpreting them. Still, Tony resolved to one day teach Gibbs to use words. It’d be so much easier.

Tony wondered if he, too, had received an invitation but, since he hadn’t checked his mail in several days due to his most recent case, he had no way of knowing without going home. However, since he wasn’t ready to leave, yet, he ended up in the basement sanding the rib he’d been working on before this latest case. He sanded a bit and then ran his hand over the spot exactly as he’d seen Gibbs do a hundred or maybe even a thousand times by now. He remembered the patient way Gibbs had shown him what to do that first time he’d helped and that experience had been the subject of many a fantasy. He huffed out a laugh thinking that Gibbs would probably prefer to be someone’s nightmare rather than a fantasy but goddamn, those hands were made to be fantasized about. With a physical shake, he got back to work.

~*~*~

Gibbs walked into the house after running his errands and paused, listening. He smiled when he heard the familiar sound of sanding coming from the basement. Setting his bags on the counter, he quickly put everything away except for the white paper bag. Then he made his way downstairs only to pause to watch Tony work. 

With his keen eyesight, Gibbs could see that Tony was doing a good job on the rib he was sanding. It came as no surprise, really. Tony not only met the standard he set, he always exceeded it, proving again and again why Gibbs had wanted him on his team. 

His eyes kept moving over the shape that was coming to life so very quickly through the work of four strong, determined hands. It would be soon, he decided, that they would need to move this out of his basement. The plan for this boat required much more space than what he had here. It would be then that he’d show Tony the answer to the question he’d been asking for so very long. His gaze journeyed across the wooden frame but his attention was on the man next to it. The plan for this boat had been decided upon because of Tony. It would be large enough for them both to sail to the Bahamas one day. Now that the screw-up with Leyla was over, that dream had again become a possibility.

“Brought lunch,” Gibbs said as he made his way down the stairs to inspect Tony’s work. He ran his hand softly over the spot Tony had been sanding and then gave a simple nod when it met his high standard. He turned to look at Tony who seemed to be mesmerized by his hand running over the wood. Something in Tony’s eyes made a lightning-fast burst of electricity shoot through his groin and he had to put a stop to where his body was headed. 

“Hey!” Gibbs said as he landed a very light slap on Tony’s head. “You with me?”

Tony blinked once and automatically answered “Yes, Boss!” 

Gibbs watched as Tony gave a visible shake to get his mind away from wherever it had gone and he had the sudden wish that he could have gone there, too. Cursing himself for having ridiculous ideas, he turned to go upstairs with the knowledge that Tony would follow.

~*~*~

Tony did, but only after giving himself a mental kick. Gibbs had come back with lunch but his gut had tightened more at the sight of that sensitive hand searching out imperfections on the wooden frame than at the thought of lunch. Of its own volition, his mind took a slight detour as he watched that strong, calloused hand. He imagined that hand running over his face in the same manner, fingers gentle as they skimmed over his features. He could almost feel that large hand moving lower to spread across his throat, palm resting lightly over his Adam’s apple and fingers softly seeking out his pulse. He swallowed convulsively in response to the mental thought of the warmth of those hard hands on his skin, moving slowly south until they were on his dick…

Thank goodness for head slaps. It gave Tony the opportunity to wrestle those thoughts back into the tiny box he reserved for them but he hoped it hadn’t been too late. He could still feel the flush that had worked its way up his neck when he saw Gibbs staring at him. He’d looked away but knew that those laser-like blue eyes were trying to dissect him and he prayed that Gibbs wouldn’t look down...please, God…don’t let Gibbs look down…

Apparently God answered because Gibbs turned away to walk upstairs. Tony gave himself a shake and ran a hand over his face but leapt to follow. By the time they’d reached the kitchen, Tony had himself back under control.

Gibbs sat at the table and pulled out a couple of bags of chips and then some sub sandwiches from a white paper bag. Tony grabbed two cups and poured some more coffee for them both, doctoring his before he, too, sat down to join Gibbs. He snagged both bags of chips knowing Gibbs never ate his. Neither man said anything as they dug into the roast beef subs. 

They were about half-done and with their initial hunger appeased when Tony reached over to the pile of mail and pulled out the invitation. Leaving it on top, he tapped it with one long finger.

“You going?”

Gibbs just shrugged which Tony understood meant that he probably would. Just then the phone rang and Gibbs got up to answer. Tony watched from his seat as Gibbs eyes first narrowed and then opened a bit with surprise.

“Yeah, I’ll be here,” he said and then actually said good-bye. That made Tony’s eyebrows go up. He didn’t ask but Gibbs volunteered that Maddie Tyler would be dropping by that afternoon.

Tony just nodded and both men finished their lunch. Since he had things to do, he figured he’d leave to give Gibbs his privacy. He was still a bit touchy over that whole Maddie situation and Tony knew it was because of all the memories it brought up so this visit might be a bit tough. Maybe he’d swing back on Sunday to check on Gibbs, maybe finish working on that rib. As they cleaned up Tony told Gibbs he’d be back later. Gibbs just nodded and Tony left.

When Tony got to his place he checked his mail and was not surprised to see an identical envelope waiting for him. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d go if for no other reason than to support Gibbs, assuming, of course, Gibbs didn’t decide on taking a date.

When Tony dropped by the next day Gibbs was busy working in the basement so Tony picked up the sanding block and continued from where he’d left off the day before. Gibbs wasn’t saying anything but Tony could tell he had something on his mind.

“Got my invitation in the mail, too,” he said bringing up the subject he was sure was on Gibbs’ mind. “I’ll probably go.”

Gibbs remained mute but walked over to the workbench and poured himself a drink. Watching him go, Tony suddenly understood what it was Maddie had wanted to speak with Gibbs about. He followed Gibbs over and poured himself a drink, too. Taking a sip, he watched Gibbs but he was looking off to the side, obviously lost in thought.

“Are you going to do it?” he asked softly.

Gibbs turned back to Tony and then looked away. “Not sure. Don’t think it’d be fair.” 

Tony frowned slightly. Yes, it was Maddie’s special day but he doubted that she would feel as though she were competing with the memory of a girl long gone. Kelly had been her best friend.

“If anyone would understand, it’d be her. Besides, it’s not just you. You’re a stand-in, too. Maybe you both need this.”

Gibbs looked down at the drink in his hand. He nodded. “I’ll call her tonight.”

“Call her now, Gibbs. Don’t let her think you don’t want to do this for her.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes but pulled out his phone. He was staring it at it but hadn’t dialed. “Who are you taking?”

Tony tilted his head to one side. “No one I can think of...you?”

Gibbs shrugged.

“So maybe we’ll just go together,” he offered with a laugh. “You know, sort of like a date, Boss…only not.”

Gibbs huffed out a laugh and made the phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. Tony showed up at Gibbs’ place in his charcoal grey Ermenegildo Zegna suit and waited while Gibbs finished getting ready. When Gibbs trotted down the stairs, Tony’s heart did a little flip. The black Armani tuxedo, black vest, crisp white shirt and black bowtie were striking against Gibbs’ silver hair and blue eyes. Tony gulped once because Gibbs just looked…fantastic. Well, except for the scowl.

“Fix this,” he said, walking right up to Tony as he tugged at his bowtie.

Tony smirked and batted Gibbs’ hands away and proceeded to re-tie the satiny material, noting as he did the subtle scent of Gibbs’ aftershave. When he was done he looked Gibbs over, everything from the fresh haircut which made the short silver hairs sparkle in the light to the close shave, broad shoulders tapering down to a trim waist and finally down to the perfectly shined shoes. Looking back up with an appreciative smile, he found Gibbs looking him over, too, and he froze at the flash in Gibbs’ eyes. The moment was broken, however, when Gibbs growled that they’d better go and turned immediately towards the door. 

“Yeah,” Tony said blinking his eyes as though just awakening and then quickly followed Gibbs out of the house. Nervous for no reason that he could fathom, Tony began talking about wedding movies and kept it up as they got into the car.

~*~*~

Gibbs scowled as he drove. Tony was babbling but he paid it no mind as he let the low voice roll over him. He was too busy thinking about what had just happened. With yet another quick glance at the handsome man in the passenger seat, Gibbs couldn’t help but see how damn good Tony looked. But then, Gibbs thought, he always did. Gibbs breathed in the scent of whatever expensive cologne Tony was wearing and he felt a tightening across his groin. Helplessly, he thought back to that moment in his house. He could feel the warmth of Tony’s hands as he re-tied his tie and he was glad, for the first time, that he’d been unable to make the damn thing stay straight. Then, when Tony had finished giving him the once-over and looked up, he’d literally caught his breath at the smile on Tony’s face and the look in those green eyes and he’d had to fight the desire to pull Tony towards him, to claim that beautiful mouth. 

It took everything he had in him to step back, breaking the spell that had come over him. He’d had to turn quickly to adjust his tux to hide his body’s reaction to Tony but it was at that moment that he saw Tony’s expression. Even now, Gibbs was still wondering if he imagined the quick flash of disappointment that crossed Tony’s face. Hope flared up inside of him but he shoved it down mercilessly, positive that he was wrong. His gut, however, was telling him that he wasn’t. Still didn’t mean that Tony was ready to act on anything like that, though. It would have to be up to Tony, he decided firmly. Still, as he drove, the question kept whirling in his mind.

~*~*~

They arrived at the church a short time later. Tony kept glancing at Gibbs as he tried to figure out if he’d imagined that predatory look in Gibbs’ eyes. The memory of it made a shiver run down his spine. There was nothing he wanted more at that moment than to pull Gibbs close and stake a claim of his own but Gibbs had stepped back and turned around leaving Tony with a sense of loss. 

Gibbs disappeared to wherever it was he needed to be for the photos and the ceremony leaving Tony to look around on his own. Tony walked into the church and found his seat on the bride’s side, right next to where he knew Gibbs would be sitting. He nodded and smiled and noted that there were quite a few people, none of whom he knew. It was a nice church, full of flowers and music and people probably wondering who he was. He noted several interested glances from several young ladies. He automatically responded by smiling and chatting and pouring on the typical DiNozzo charm for which he was known. He saw one woman with a wide, plastic smile surveying the church and then moving quickly down the aisle only to disappear behind a door. Tony made a guess that she was the wedding planner and his mind idly sifted through a variety of chick-flicks featuring wedding planners and wedding crashers. He’d seen them all and had a quick mental flash of J-Lo, Vince Vaughn and Owen Wilson as various young women vied for his attention. 

Eventually, the sound of the music changed and everyone settled down and started to pay attention. A man escorted a tiny woman whom Tony recognized as Maddie’s aunt down the aisle. He looked her over carefully and noted with relief that she seemed to be doing well. She gave him a brilliant smile once she was seated next to him and then they both turned to watch as others walked down the aisle and were seated as well. Then the groomsmen and finally the groom made their appearance and moved to their places at the front of the church. Tony recognized Robert Alan Petris as well as several of the groomsmen from his research. Without being asked, he had checked Petris out and relayed what he’d learned to Gibbs. It appeared that Maddie had made a fine choice for a husband. Gibbs accepted the information with a grunt, a squeeze of Tony’s shoulder and a nod, all serving to give Tony a warm feeling inside.

Again the music changed and everyone stood and turned to watch as Maddie and Gibbs made their way down the aisle. Maddie was really beautiful, Tony thought, but his eyes were glued to Gibbs. His back was ramrod straight as he escorted his pseudo-daughter down the aisle and it was obvious what an honor he considered it to be asked to do this for her. He could tell that Gibbs’ jaw was clenched tight and he could only imagine the mixture of happiness and sorrow he might be feeling. It made Tony’s chest ache at the thought. 

Gibbs and Maddie stopped in front of the minister. When asked who had the honor of presenting this woman to be married to this man, Gibbs spoke out in a clear strong voice, that he had that honor on behalf of her aunt. After that, Gibbs turned towards Maddie and lifted her veil. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Standing straight, he dropped the veil back down and handed her up the final steps of the dais. He then turned and sat down next to Tony.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur for Tony who found himself aware only of the heat of Gibbs’ leg pressed against his own. Then, when it was all over and everyone filed out, Tony found himself walking alongside Gibbs as they made their way out of the church. They were handed small bags of birdseed to toss towards the wedded couple before they moved onto the hotel where the reception would take place.

~*~*~

Carrying two bottles, Gibbs watched as Tony made his way over to where he was standing against a wall near the entrance. Gibbs rolled his eyes at Tony’s offering.

“Light beer, DiNozzo?”

“All I could get. Bar’s not open yet.”

Gibbs looked at Tony and then looked over his shoulder at the cute little blonde bartender rushing to get everything set up and smirked. When Tony put his talents to work, Gibbs usually benefited. He took the bottle and then looked at Tony as he took a drink. Gibbs watched as Tony tilted his head back. He saw the bob of his Adam’s apple and the rest of the room faded away. He had to force down the desire to lick Tony right at that spot but then reality reasserted itself when Tony finished swallowing. There’d been an intangible current running between them ever since that moment back at his house when he’d let his barriers fall and it had left him torn between continued desire and a feeling of dread. He lifted his bottle and took a long drink.

“The bar will be open later,” Tony said, breaking into Gibbs’ thoughts. Gibbs could still see the gleam in the green eyes and a slight smile on his face over the way the events of the evening had unfolded. It eased the trepidation Gibbs felt, replacing it instead with the humor of the running joke he and Tony had experienced on numerous occasions when someone thought they were ‘together’. It had happened again tonight. Neither man had been aware of the plan to announce every member of the wedding party as they entered the reception hall. When Gibbs had been announced, Tony was also named as his guest. 

“It could have been worse, you know,” Tony said with a slight laugh. “They could have announced me as your _partner_ ,” he said and then winked at Gibbs making him laugh.

“Doesn’t matter, does it? Everyone here thinks that anyway.” Gibbs smirked because it was true. He was aware of the sad, disappointed looks on the faces of several young women as they gazed at the two of them…well, at Tony anyway. He not only thought it was hilarious, he was glad it had worked out that way, having no desire to see Tony fending off all of that female attention, or worse, not fending them off. 

“Does it bother you?” Tony asked. Just the very smallest hint of something in Tony’s voice made Gibbs aware of the fact that the answer was important to him.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what anyone thinks,” Gibbs said pointedly. “If I was with you, I’d be damned proud of it,” he growled, making Tony grin widely and lift his bottle. 

They clinked bottles and drank. 

A while later Gibbs glanced at his watch. He and Tony were again holding up the wall as they sipped on a beer. He’d given his toast as was required and they had eaten their dinner. Now there was a bit of a lull before the dancing started so Gibbs felt they could safely make their exit. He was searching the crowd for Maddie so that they could say good-bye when he spied her walking towards him. Both men greeted her with a kiss to her cheek.

“You know, your job here isn’t done yet,” Maddie said with a smile towards Gibbs as she placed both of her hands over one of Gibbs’ forearms which was crossed in front of him as he held his beer.

“Really,” Gibbs answered drily but with a twinkle in his eyes.

“There’s still the father-daughter dance. Will you dance with me?”

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed a bit. Maddie’s request had caught him by surprise and he had to clamp down on the surge of emotion the question brought forth. He looked down and saw the hope shining in her eyes and knew there was no way he would ever deny her. He handed Tony his beer and then placed his free hand over both of Maddie’s.

“It would be my honor,” he answered formally. He had to swallow passed the hard lump in his throat but he nodded and pulled his hand away so that he could put his arm out to escort Maddie onto the empty dance floor. They got a small round of applause and some whispered “ahh’s” as Gibbs led Maddie through the Father-Daughter dance. He glanced back at Tony and saw him blink several times as he watched. 

Gibbs fought to blink back his own tears but he was sure Maddie saw them anyway because she squeezed the hand resting on his shoulder. “Thank you,” she said sincerely.

“No, Maddie…thank you. I never thought I’d have this chance,” Gibbs said in a low voice and then released Maddie’s hand long enough to wipe away the tear that slid down her face. She gave him a bright smile and Gibbs felt a wave of love and pride because it was like holding a dream-Kelly in his arms. When the eventual tap came to his shoulder signaling Robert’s time to claim his new bride, Gibbs found he didn’t want to release her. But, with a quick squeeze and a kiss to her cheek, he stepped back and let Maddie’s new husband take over the dance. 

With a tight jaw and an ache in his chest, Gibbs made his way back to Tony’s side. Tony, true to form, had a shot of bourbon waiting for him. Gibbs drank it down gratefully and then turned to watch Maddie and Robert complete their first dance as husband and wife.

“You ready?” Tony asked after a moment. Gibbs just nodded, his throat still too tight to talk. 

“Let’s go home.”

Shoulder to shoulder, the two men walked out and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They drove home silently, Gibbs still seemingly lost in thought over the memories and emotions brought on by the events of the day. Tony, on the other hand, thought about bucket lists. He wondered if Gibbs felt he could cross Abby’s wedding off the list or if the meaning behind those two words had changed. Either way, as painful as parts of the day must have been for him, Tony hoped it had been good. Maybe even cathartic in some way. 

Naturally, his thoughts turned to his own list. That look from Gibbs earlier in the day meshed in his mind with number 25 and, oh god, number 27. Despite his decision to find out just how Gibbs cared for him, as a father or something more, he’d been hesitant about actually doing anything in that direction. Being with Gibbs just in the capacity of friendship had been so damn good he was terrified of blowing it. His life was fuller, more complete now, but that look…jeez…even now it was sending tendrils of electricity deep into his balls and making his groin tighten and he needed to _know_ … He figured it must be the investigator in him because if any suspect had bared his true thoughts that way, he’d have seized that moment and gone in for the kill. So, okay, he didn’t exactly want to _kill_ Gibbs (except maybe by orgasm), but he still needed to know and now the time was at hand. He swallowed thickly at the thought as Gibbs drove.

~*~*~

They walked into the house and by silent mutual decision they went straight down into the basement. Gibbs went to his workbench against the wall and pulled down both bottles. Picking up both his favorite chipped mug and a mason jar he gave each a cursory blow and began to pour. Without looking, he knew Tony was by the work table and beginning to fidget. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tony idly pick up a pencil, drop it and then begin to align the cups of brushes and other small implements. Gibbs knew Tony was a bundle of nerves although it didn’t show in any way except for his sudden desire to rearrange his work table. It almost matched the tension he could feel tightening every muscle in his body.

Gibbs took a deep breath. His gut was telling him that the shit was about to hit the fan. His mind automatically ran over the events of the day and then, like a laser-guided scope, pinpointed the exact moment that must be running around in Tony’s head. His eyes narrowed and his stomach tightened in anger at himself for that loss of control. What was done was done, though, so he stepped forward and offered the drink that would mark whatever change there’d be in their relationship. He couldn’t, however, still the hammering beat of his heart although his hand remained steady as Tony took the offered glass.

Each man took a sip, which was more like a gulp, and then they looked at one another. Gibbs stood straight, feeling resigned but determined. He felt as though he was getting ready to face an execution squad. He tried to tell himself that whatever Tony wanted would be acceptable. Had to be, but his heart was crying out that this would be the last time he’d ever love anyone again. And it was true. There’d be no one else for him after this. It was time, he decided, and he looked at Tony. 

Tony, true to form, seemed to understand what it was Gibbs needed: either the order to fire or whatever word he’d come up with that would just as equally put an end to something vital.

Steeling himself for the worst, Gibbs was almost shocked when Tony shook his head slightly, silently making it clear that the final order would not come from him. Instead, in typical DiNozzo fashion, he threw Gibbs for a loop with his next words. 

“You asked me once where my real bucket list was.”

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed but he didn’t speak. He just nodded once, prompting Tony to continue.

“I showed you my real list but…it wasn’t complete.”

Gibbs didn’t know where this was going but it obviously had something to do with number 27, the blank item on Tony’s list. He took another sip of his drink, looking at Tony over the rim of his cup only to see Tony chewing his lips and staring at his feet. Gibbs put his cup down.

“Number 25,” Tony said without looking up, as though that explained everything.

“Go ahead, Tony,” he prompted verbally, surprised at the number Tony had chosen.

Finally, Tony did look up and he saw the determination in the green eyes, the steel that he’d come to rely on both on- and off-duty. 

“Number 25… _tell him_ ,” Tony said firmly. “The ‘him’ is you, Gibbs, and what I tell you is directly related to that look you gave me earlier today. If I saw it right, then I need to tell you that I feel the same way.”

Gibbs was quiet for a moment despite his thundering heart. He looked at Tony who was breathing more heavily now. He could see the pulse in the strong neck pounding out an equally fast beat that attested to the strain he must be feeling as he waited for some response. There was only one response he could give.

Gibbs took one step forward and grabbed Tony by the biceps. “Is this the look you were talking about?” he demanded as he allowed every bit of desire he’d stifled for so many years to show as he looked into the wide, green eyes before him, eyes that he wanted to be the last thing he saw every night and the first thing he saw every morning. He looked at that gorgeous mouth he’d fantasized about for so long, the full lips that could stretch wide in an infectious smile that coaxed him out of his darkest moments and that he wanted pressed up against his own forever. He put his desire into his touch as he pulled Tony towards him and placed a hand under that strong jaw to frame that beautiful face, a touch that said he wanted Tony more than he’d ever wanted any other save for Shannon; that he wanted to protect him and care for him as much as he wanted to fuck him into next week. 

“Because if you want to tell me that you want me as much as I want you, then yeah, you read it right,” he growled in a voice that demanded an equal response from Tony.

Tony smiled then, a huge grin that broke out across his face as he reached up and pulled Gibbs to him in a fierce hold before locking their mouths together in a brutal kiss that seemed to go on forever as tongues dueled and hands roamed and grasped. Needing more, Gibbs surged forward to pin Tony against the work table. He shoved one of his hands in Tony’s hair, and locked his other arm tight around Tony’s waist and then used that hand to tug away the cloth keeping him from his goal. 

Tony didn’t remain passive under Gibb’s assault. His arms were locked around Gibbs’ back pulling him closer as he rained desperate kisses across Gibbs’ mouth.

“Want you, Gibbs…wanted you for so damn long…” Tony said as Gibbs kissed and bit his way down his throat. He tried to continue but Gibbs’ sucked his words away by again laying claim to his mouth. Gibbs grunted his approval when Tony ceased trying to speak and gave himself over to it, to him.

“Tell me,” growled Gibbs into Tony’s ear some time later as he surfaced to catch his breath.

Dazed green eyes opened and looked at him in confusion.

“Tell me what number 27 is,” Gibbs demanded and then returned to sucking and biting at Tony’s neck, his hands reaching up to stroke across the bare skin of Tony’s back.

“Wanted you…want you,” Tony gasped as his shirt was pulled aside, the buttons having been ripped out at some point during their frenzy. He raised a hand to bury it in Gibb’s hair when Gibbs leaned forward to nuzzle at Tony’s chest, seeking and then finding Tony’s left nipple. Gibbs grinned in savage satisfaction when Tony gasped at a sharp bite which Gibbs quickly followed with a hot, wet tongue. Still, Tony persisted.

“…be my first,” Tony finally gasped out.

That admission made Gibbs raise his head, his gaze piercing Tony with an intent born of years of deprivation and need. Without another word Gibbs grabbed Tony by the wrist but it was Tony pulling Gibbs along as he bounded up the stairs.

They’d barely made it to the room when Gibbs began stripping his clothes off. Tony joined in and tossed his clothes on top of Gibbs’ as they both got naked, any thoughts of finesse or foreplay having gone out of the window long before this moment. 

Both men came together hard and then fell onto the bed, hands and mouths desperately grabbing sucking and biting everywhere at once. Tony flipped Gibbs over at one point, his eyes dilated with lust as he pinned Gibbs and began thrusting against him. He reached down and fisted both of their cocks with a knowing hand and gave a predatory smile when Gibbs thrust up to meet him. That’s not what Gibbs wanted, though. In a flash, Gibbs reversed their positions and pinned Tony. He slipped a hand up to Tony’s head and grasped his hair in his fist and turned his head to bite Tony’s neck effectively ending Tony’s bid for dominance. Tony groaned and arched his back, baring more of his neck for Gibbs’ use but apparently decided he wanted more. He grabbed Gibbs’ head and pushed it back to look into his eyes. 

“Got anything for lube?”

Gibbs didn’t answer. He just leaned over and pulled open the nightstand drawer. Out came a bottle of feminine lubricant along with some condoms. Tony grabbed the bottle out of his hand and raised his eyebrows. Gibbs easily read the question in the green eyes. Gibbs just shrugged. It had been leftover from a previous lady-friend but he figured it would still work. He took the bottle back from Tony’s hand, grateful for the quick respite from their frenzied attack on one another. Tony said this would be his first time so he needed to slow down even if Tony’s actions so far said that he was no virgin to man-on-man sex. Opening the bottle, he poured some into his hand and felt the slick wetness of it and decided it would do just fine. He bent his head and kissed Tony again knowing he’d figure out the puzzle later. 

“Gonna go slow, but you stop me at any time, understand?” Gibbs growled a few moments later.

Tony nodded, still slightly breathless. “You’ve done this before.” 

It was a statement, not a question, and Gibbs briefly wondered what Tony would have done if he said no. It didn’t matter, they’d talked enough for now so Gibbs just nodded and said, “Yeah.” He then went willingly when Tony pulled his head back down and resumed kissing him, the kisses changing now from the fevered lust of before to a slower building of sustained passion as both men began to explore one another’s mouths and bodies, the giving of pleasure instead of taking.

Gibbs heard a very small “oh!” when he ran his lubed finger over Tony’s hole. He kept on kissing Tony as he massaged the tight muscle, waiting for the slight tension he could feel in Tony’s body to ease. He wondered if none of the women Tony had been with had done this to him. It didn’t seem so and that just added to the puzzle. He settled in for an extended session of love-making, knowing this wasn’t something that could be rushed. He had a feeling that Tony, despite whatever experience he’d had up to now, would want him to go faster. He wouldn’t, though. This first time was too important and Tony was still a little bit tense due to anticipation. He’d take his time and truly show Tony just how he felt about him. 

Gibbs had worked up to two fingers which Tony, by all indications, thoroughly enjoyed. Now it was time to really see what Tony had done so far. Moving down a bit and curling his fingers, Gibbs began a more serious exploration and almost immediately found what he was looking for. The resultant gasp and shake were highly satisfactory. 

“Wha’…oh, god, was that…?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, so relax and enjoy,” Gibbs said, knowing now that he was the first one ever to touch Tony there. He pressed against Tony’s prostate again as he slid his mouth over Tony’s dick. Tony screamed. 

What seemed like hours later, Gibbs pulled his fingers out of Tony’s ass and also pulled his mouth off of Tony’s cock. He had been alternately sucking and kissing Tony the entire time he stretched him, skillfully squeezing the base of his cock or tugging on his balls at just the right moment to keep him from coming. Tony was, by this time, a babbling mess although he’d taken to calling Jethro by his preferred name easily enough. Jethro finally pushed him into position on his hands and knees and Tony moaned but then turned his head to look back at Jethro.

“…wanted to see you, Jethro,” Tony panted, slight disappointment evident in his expressive green eyes.

“Shh, this’ll be easier. Promise I’ll flip you over next time,” Jethro said as he settled in behind Tony and rolled a condom on his dick and added more lube. Tony chuckled weakly, making Jethro smile. The chuckle disappeared soon enough when Jethro began to push in. 

“Cough for me, Tony,” Jethro said and Tony did as he was told without question. The moment he coughed, Jethro pushed harder and was rewarded with a low groan when his cock pushed passed the outer muscle. As difficult as it was, Jethro forced himself to maintain his slow pace of entry. At least Tony had given up on trying to get him to move faster which was good because it just wasn’t going to happen. This would proceed at the pace that he set, knowing that Tony would later appreciate the long prep time. Gibbs appreciated it, too, because it allowed him to keep a tight rein over his body’s reactions to the incredibly hot and silky sheath he was sliding into. It was a close thing, though, because Tony was everything Gibbs had fantasized about and more. The little sounds he was making were erotic as hell and his movements… Jeez…where’d Tony learn to move like that? Gibbs paused a bit and had to bite on the inside of his cheek again. At this rate, he figured his mouth would be ground beef before he had his cock all the way inside of Tony. It’d be worth it, though. Just then Tony moved again and Gibbs knew to push forward a bit more. Finally, when he was fully seated, he lay completely over Tony’s back and nuzzled his neck. Intertwining his fingers with Tony’s, he began to thrust slowly. Dropping his forehead onto Tony’s back, Jethro lost himself in the feel of the strong muscular body underneath him. 

“Perfect, Tony…you’re so perfect,” Jethro said. Tony’s only response was a sustained “aaaah” as Jethro again brushed across his prostate. Tony, who’d been leaning on his elbows, suddenly began to sink down until his shoulders touched the bed. His thighs widened and Jethro found himself draped over the broad back, covering Tony like a blanket. Jethro was positive he could feel every millimeter of the slow advance and retreat of his dick inside the velvet channel and as much as he was loving it, he was caught between heaven and hell because he wanted more.

“Please…” Tony begged, pulling Jethro’s hand closer to his chest and letting him know that he wanted so much more of Jethro inside of him. With every thrust Jethro made, Tony pushed back in an effort to get Jethro that much deeper inside and Jethro thought it was the hottest damn thing he’d ever experienced.

As expected, Tony continued to beg Jethro to move faster but Jethro kept to his steady thrusts. Then he adjusted his angle and Tony let out a gasp and gave a full-body shudder which Jethro felt all along his front. It gave him immeasurable satisfaction to know that he was the first, and the only one from now on, to give Tony this pleasure. 

Jethro felt sweat gather and drip down his face in his effort to contain his desire to pound the living shit out of Tony but he forced himself to maintain the steady thrusts that he knew were driving Tony insane. He looked down at the smooth expanse of skin under him and fought to keep from losing himself in the sight. He saw the fine sheen of Tony’s sweat puddle here and there to combine with his which was dripping off of him in copious amounts. Tony made another inarticulate sound of pleasure which pushed Jethro past his limits and he finally let himself go. Pounding away at the man under him, Jethro lost himself to the driving need. God, he’d missed this, the hard thumping lustful drive that he’d only shared with other men, but that this was Tony he was making love to, was beyond his wildest dreams. 

Jethro shut his eyes against the vision of Tony’s flesh under him, but then Tony gave another shudder as Jethro slammed into his prostate again. Tony was moaning constantly now and suddenly choked out that he was going to come. With a strength born of desperate need, he pulled Tony’s hips up and reached around and grasped Tony’s cock. With one firm pull, Tony screamed into the pillow and shot creamy semen all over Jethro’s hand. The scent and feel of Tony’s release worked like a signal flare, igniting a fierce need in Jethro that blinded him with its intensity. He dropped his head in a ferocious wave of lust, kissing, biting and licking every accessible millimeter of sweat-soaked skin while driving himself forward against the impossible vise squeezing his cock and then he froze as everything disappeared in a mind-numbing explosion. 

It would be later, after they regained their senses and got cleaned up, that Tony would tell him that he’d roared out his name as he came and that Jethro would see for himself the evidence of his passion in the bite mark at the back of Tony’s neck. For now, Jethro gathered Tony close to him and let himself succumb to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony woke from his sated doze to find Jethro staring down at him with a smile of pure satisfaction. He couldn’t help but grin in response, especially when Jethro then pulled him closer and gave him a soft languid kiss. 

“Mmmm,” was Tony’s only response when Jethro let him settle back down. He raised his hand to play with Jethro’s thick chest hair for a bit as they lay facing one another in bed. Jethro ran his hand rhythmically over Tony’s waist, hip and butt a few times and then finally voiced the question Tony could see in his eyes.

“So you have been with men before?”

“Yeah, but just for a quick hand or blow-job,” Tony said and then yawned and smiled tiredly. “…although I did top once,” he added with some embarrassment. 

Jethro raised a quizzical eyebrow and Tony flopped over onto his back with a low chuckle. He knew he’d always given off the vibe of being so vastly experienced in the bedroom (hell, he strived for that rep!) and, in truth, he really was…with women. Despite the fact that a great many of his female lovers had been both sexually adventurous and aggressive, he’d just never let them go _there_. He’d also learned early on with the few men he’d been with to state explicitly what he wanted and what he didn’t and he knew how to discourage wandering fingers. 

“Always liked guys, but in school and as a cop it always seemed too risky. Found myself driving to other cities to explore.”

“But you topped once…” Jethro said and Tony felt a blush working its way up his neck. He had, but he’d paid for the experience. He saw that understanding dawn in Jethro’s eyes.

“Hey,” Jethro said as he ran his knuckles over Tony’s cheek. “Anytime you want to…”

Tony felt a jolt of both surprise and pure lust at the thought of sliding into Jethro and he grinned and gave Jethro a hard kiss. While that thought was definitely on the to-do list, he knew that it could wait a while since he wanted to explore this aspect of love-making a lot more first. 

“Wow,” was all Tony said when he finally released Jethro and Jethro gave such a purely happy laugh that it warmed Tony through and through. Tony slid down so that he was laying half on Jethro’s chest and then wrapped his arms around the warm body. He snuggled one leg in between Jethro’s when it suddenly hit him that he’d been saving himself, like some virgin bride, and he almost laughed out loud and felt a flush working up his face. He buried himself a little deeper into the strong chest. As embarrassing as that thought was, he was kind of happy about it, too, and then refused to think about it anymore because it was just too girly. He wriggled around a bit more until he got into a comfortable position with his head nestled securely into Jethro’s shoulder and then felt Jethro’s hand curl up into his still-damp hair and begin to massage his scalp. He gave a low and heartfelt moan of pure enjoyment and felt Jethro chuckle quietly. It only took a few seconds before the gentle massage had almost knocked him out. 

“’mazing…din’ ‘spect this to hap’n…” Tony said sleepily and it truly had been. Tony had never been covered by a lover before and, if he’d been capable of thinking about it, he would have thought the position would be stifling, but it wasn’t. Never in his life had he felt as safe and secure as he did when Jethro was inside of him with his weight pressing him into the mattress. Apart from the fantastic feeling of being skillfully fucked, it seemed as though every nerve ending in his entire body was on high-alert. He remembered the feel of Jethro’s chest hair brushing against his back and the strain of the powerful thigh muscles pushing up against his own. Not to mention that he’d probably get addicted to the feel of Jethro’s balls slapping against him as those strong calloused hands clenched his hips tight. He grunted softly as the memory alone made Tony’s dick twitch and he smiled. But hands down, the very best part was having Jethro filling him so completely. 

“I know, baby, me neither but I’m damn glad ‘bout it. Talk tomorrow, though…got lots of tomorrows,” Jethro said and then kissed Tony’s hair. “Sleep now.”

“’kay…love you,” came the mumbled reply. It suddenly occurred to him that he needed to say one more thing. “Cross off your num’mer five…” he said with a sigh and then finally let himself drop off into sleep.

~*~*~

“Love you, too,” Jethro whispered to the sleeping man and then told himself he’d make sure Tony heard it again in the morning. It really didn’t surprise him that Tony figured out that his number five, see him happy, referred to him. He was right, although he wouldn’t cross it off. It was something he’d be working on for the rest of their lives together. And from now on, he figured Tony would let him know if he wasn’t getting it right. He smiled at the thought. 

Although exhausted, Jethro lay awake for a bit longer wondering in amazement at the day’s surprises. He was beyond happy but was still pretty much in shock because he’d almost blown this without ever knowing it was a possibility. He was such an arrogant ass to think that he knew Tony so well, to have even thought for one moment that he could decide what Tony needed to be happy. And Vance had been so damn right, the thought almost frightened him. 

He was pretty sure Tony would either have married Leyla or spent the rest of his life watching out for her just because he thought that’s what he wanted him, needed him, to do. While he’d seen those types of pacts in war zones, the fact that Tony was willing to step up to the plate just because he knew that’s what he’d want was so like him; Tony was that honorable and that responsible. Unfortunately, they were too much alike in that they didn’t really talk – at least not in any way that really mattered. Hell, Tony talked all the time, but he rarely said what he was thinking. God knows neither of them said anything about what they were _feeling_. They could have avoided all of this misunderstanding if they’d just talked (and he could only imagine all of his past wives, Shannon included, dancing and screaming ‘Hallelujah’ to hear him admit _that_ ). It was a damn good thing Tony knew it would have been wrong to marry Leyla without giving her the love she deserved and that she was strong enough to not settle for anything less. 

But damn, he still felt like an idiot. 

Well, he may be a fool, but he thanked god that Tony had followed up on what he’d seen. Jethro sighed sleepily and ran his fingers through Tony’s thick hair feeling a wave of both love and gratitude. He bent down and kissed him again knowing he’d never get enough of it and then let his eyes slide shut in sleep. 

~*~*~

The weeks that followed were absolutely blissful for both Tony and Jethro as they cemented their relationship with one another. Wanting to keep their relationship just between them for a while longer and also because they didn’t want to take anything away from either Jimmy’s or Ziva’s big day, they hadn’t yet said anything to their friends about being together although Leyla was aware and heartily approved. 

Tony leaned back against the couch cushion with a sigh one evening. He was pleasantly full after Jethro’s special cowboy-style steak and potatoes. They’d just finished cleaning up and had brought their beers back to the living room to enjoy. He stretched out his long legs, resting them on the coffee table but laughed when Jethro chose the other end of the couch and then firmly planted his feet on Tony’s lap. With one hand idly massaging a sock-clad foot, Tony lifted his beer and took another sip of the cold brew. Swallowing slowly he looked at the beer in his hand but his thoughts were on the cups in the basement. In his mental picture, neither cup was empty anymore. They were both, he realized, quite full. He smiled at this thought.

“What?” Jethro asked and then took a sip of his own beer.

Tony’s smile broadened and he turned a happy gaze onto Jethro. “Just thinking of full cups.” 

Tony watched as the corner of Jethro’s mouth turned up and he felt a wave of warmth flood through him. He knew, however, that there would be more as the significance of his words was realized. Between one heartbeat and the next, he saw it in Jethro’s eyes. Although he remained quiet, Tony could see a very subtle difference in the changeable blue eyes. Along with the love that still had the power to surprise him, he saw something settle, as though the final puzzle piece finally fit into place and a look of peace relaxed the firm jaw and eased the perpetually tense muscles across Jethro’s brow. It was a look that made Tony’s heart lurch and he now knew what that phrase about your heart skipping a beat meant. Even as he felt a slight prickling at the back of his eyes, Jethro changed the game and a gleam entered those beloved eyes as he rubbed his feet against Tony’s hand for a moment before one foot changed direction to rub against Tony’s crotch. 

“Know something else you can fill.”

Tony’s laughter never stopped as he led Jethro up the stairs.

~*~*~

Jimmy and Breena were also on cloud nine as their wedding date quickly approached. All of the wedding details had been ironed out and it looked like clear sailing all the way through.

Ziva and Ray, on the other hand, weren’t faring quite so well. The first of several hurdles she and Ray had to overcome was with the ceremony itself since Ray wasn’t Jewish, he was Catholic. After much debate, they agreed upon a non-denominational, American-style wedding, a decision they each had to get their respective families to accept. The next hurdle was the location of the reception. Originally, Ray and Ziva had planned on having their wedding at a small chapel near the hotel where the reception was planned. Unfortunately, the hotel was discarded because it proved to be exceedingly difficult to secure, a major consideration since not only was Ziva’s father the Director of Mossad, but NCIS Director Vance and his family would be attending as well. Not to be outdone, the Director of the CIA told Ray he would be attending, too. 

The security issue was resolved when McGee located a beautiful little wedding chapel with an adjoining reception center that had an overall layout that was much more defensible. McGee sported a huge grin for the rest of the day when he’d been personally thanked by both Gibbs and Vance for averting a major disaster.

It was an added bonus that neither Jethro nor Tony were a part of the wedding party although both McGee and Palmer and their significant others had been roped in due to Ziva’s father’s insistence that NCIS be included for political reasons (and Tony had it on good authority that Director David had specifically stated that NCIS representation would _not_ include Gibbs and especially not DiNozzo). It had become a huge fight between Ziva and her father until Tony took her aside saying that Ray’s friends should have priority in the wedding party, all the while keeping his fingers crossed that Ray had enough friends to fill the groomsmen’s positions which had expanded to six when Eli David had insisted that four of Ziva’s distant cousins absolutely had to take part. 

While Ziva would have much preferred taking charge of the security detail, as the bride she was required to deal with the rest of the wedding minutiae and was forced to leave security to a joint NCIS/Mossad/CIA taskforce. Unfortunately, Ziva handled the wedding arrangements in her own special way which led to a ridiculous number of _Bridezilla_ references. Later, it required not only Ray but all of Gibbs’ team and Tony to keep Ziva in check because they all fully believed that she would, indeed, kill the caterer, the wedding planner, and the dress maker before the wedding could take place. 

It didn’t help that Tony not only tossed out one-liners from _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_ and _The Runaway Bride_ , but he’d also taken to leaving flyers for Las Vegas wedding packages lying around. It came to a stop one night just before they were supposed to get ready to go to Jimmy’s bachelor party (which Tony was very curious about since it had been arranged by Ducky) when Jethro pinned him to the wall and, after kissing him senseless and then adding a blow job on top of that, told him to knock it off because Ziva sure as hell didn’t need the aggravation. He added that if Tony wanted to, he could put all of that into play if he ever decided to get married. 

Tony just stared at him.

“Okay, I might be a bit out of it after being pinned and kissed stupid on top of which I am now standing here with my thoroughly-used dick hanging out, but correct me if I’m wrong. Was that a marriage proposal I just heard?”

Jethro just laughed and then kissed Tony again.

“Needed you to pay attention. Help Ziva, don’t make her want to kill you on top of everyone else. I’d like to keep you around for awhile. As for a marriage proposal – nah, that’s not how’s it’s done.”

Jethro walked away at that point leaving a completely confused Tony to tuck himself away. How _what_ wasn’t done? Proposals in general? Maybe. And considering Jethro’s vast experience, he’d be the one to know. Or was he talking about a wedding between the two of them? Granted, Tony hadn’t considered marrying Jethro but he couldn’t say that he was opposed to the idea. He had, after all, been engaged once before and if he thought he was in love and ready for marriage then, he could honestly say that he was more than ready now. But what if Jethro was saying that he was opposed to the idea? He did say the Vegas thing could come into play if _he_ , Tony, ever decided to get married. He didn’t say we… The man had been married four times – to women. Tony ran a hand over his face. Jethro had said that he didn’t give a rat’s ass about what people thought, that he’d be proud to be with him. But what if that didn’t extend to making a formal commitment? Was that an issue? Tony honestly didn’t know, but the question raised every insecurity he’d ever had about his worthiness as a partner – and as a potential husband. With a lump in his stomach, Tony went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

By the time Tony finished showering, he’d expertly hidden away all of the questions that had been running around in his head. Tonight was Jimmy’s night and it wouldn’t do to show any kind of reticence or concerns with regard to marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy does not have diabetes in this fic.
> 
> There is a picture associated with this chapter. If you want to see it, it is embedded in the chapter at my LJ here: http://cernicalo8909.livejournal.com/

Chapter 5

 

Tony rolled over with a groan. His head was splitting open and when he cracked his eyes he noted that the room was far too bright and still shaking around the edges. How was that even possible? he wondered blearily. Closing his eyes with a moan, he prayed for the relief of sleep when he felt movement next to him. He then noticed the unmistakable sign that told him Jethro was in the room…he smelled coffee. It then occurred to him that he’d been smelling coffee the entire time and he wondered how long Jethro had been watching him sleep.

“Rise and shine, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said in a relatively cheery, for him, tone of voice. 

Tony cracked one eye open again. “Shoot me…please…” He moaned but only got a chuckle in response.

“Shoulda’ stopped when Ducky stopped Palmer.”

“I’m bigger and I outweigh Jimmy…there was no need for me to stop when he did…”

“Yeah…but ya shoulda’ stopped before you drank enough for two Palmers…” 

Tony’s only response was to glare, as much as he was capable of because it hurt to glare. “Why aren’t you hung over?”

“Had enough trouble keeping you from smearing grease on me let alone on everyone else. Couldn’t afford getting drunk with having to corral you bozos.”

Grease. Tony had to think about that one for a bit and then he remembered… Some Scottish tradition about smearing grease on the groom and then washing it off for good luck. But who would have known that Ducky…their sweet little Ducky…would know so many good-looking young ladies who were more than happy to smear grease on the bridegroom and anyone else in the vicinity. He was just trying to help. Through it all he seemed to recall some long-winded story from Ducky (like that was a surprise) about molasses and feathers…oh, and soot (blackening came to mind)…and tying the groom up naked. Then there were games or tests…what Ducky called ‘feats of manly prowess’. He vaguely remembered trying to toss a wooden pole but it got all greasy and then things got really weird. But what little he did remember had been a blast.

“Come on, Tony…” Jethro coaxed gently in his best Marine DI voice. “You need a shower…a long, hot one…and then you’re cleaning up this mess…”

Tony fully opened his eyes at those words. What mess? Then he looked around and grimaced. He wasn’t in bed…he was lying on a shower-curtain covered sleeping bag on the kitchen floor…which was well-smeared with grease and the occasional feather. He felt something tickle his thigh so he lifted the blanket and saw that he was wearing a kilt (sort of) which was rolled up around his waist and declaring to Jethro and the world at large that he had nothing on underneath. 

“Hey…did you…?”

“Not with you in the shape you were in last night,” came the droll response. 

Something was still tickling his thigh, so Tony lifted the messy sheet even more and found a pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs. “What…who…?”

“Don’t ask,” said Jethro with a smirk and then his phone rang. “Gibbs,” he answered tersely. “He did what? Bet she loved that. Fine, get him cleaned up. We’ll meet you at the church.”

Jethro hung up and glared at Tony who flinched at the look but he had to ask. “What was that about?”

“Abby. Lost track of McGee last night when he slipped off, jumped into a cab. Had Abby trace his cell to make sure he was alright. She called to say that Cathy finally got him over to Jimmy’s place and that she was there now making sure they get ready in time.”

“Lost track of him?” Tony asked aghast at the thought of a thoroughly drunken McGee wandering around on his own. “So he went to Cathy’s place?”

“Yeah. Ended up serenading her outside of her apartment.”

“Oh, good…that’s not too bad…”

“Yeah, until the neighbors called the cops.”

“He was probably singing too loud…”

“Nope…seems that somewhere along the way he lost his kilt…”

Tony’s only response was to drop his head into his hands and laugh. It was a while before he was capable of getting ready for Jimmy’s wedding. 

Later, after a shower and copious amounts of coffee plus some aspirin, Tony felt marginally human. He cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, still laughing occasionally at the thought of McGee’s musical escapades, and then headed upstairs to get dressed. He’d put on his tux and was fixing his bowtie when Jethro walked into the bedroom. Tony stopped what he was doing as he caught sight of Jethro’s reflection. He turned around to look at Jethro in a dark charcoal pin-stripe suit with a crisp white shirt. His silk tie was a lighter shade of grey with a faint stripe and he had a matching handkerchief in his pocket. 

 

A broad grin spread across Tony’s face because Jethro looked fantastic. What really got him was that he knew Jethro had combed his hair back but, since he’d already gone over to pick up Leyla and Amira, a few locks had escaped his work to fall over his forehead. His fingers itched to stroke through the silky strands.

“What?” Jethro asked as Tony continued to stare.

“You look…fantastic,” Tony said and then licked his lips.

Gibbs just snorted, his gaze wandering away as a faint blush crept up his cheeks. Tony couldn’t help himself, he walked over to nuzzle into Jethro’s neck, sniffing and then giving Jethro a tiny lick. 

“God, I love you in a suit.”

“In the suit?”

Tony chuckled. “Okay, better out of it but if you do that we’ll never get out of here,” he warned.

“Plus Leyla and Amira are downstairs,” Jethro said. “But I might buy more if they do this to ya.”

Tony gave Jethro a wicked leer and then sighed and stepped back. He lightly ran his fingers through Jethro’s hair but the locks shifted back of their own accord. It made him smile because Jethro’s hair, like him, was stubborn as hell. He looked at Jethro and saw something in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked.

Jethro looked away but Tony could tell he was struggling to keep in a laugh. “Not wrong, just needed to tell you something before we go. You need to be prepared.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed in confusion but he didn’t say anything. Jethro turned to him, finally, and with a smirk he said, “You outed us last night.”

Tony’s eyes widened in alarm. “I…I did what?!”

But Jethro stepped back and then openly laughed at the look of horror on Tony’s face. “You’re gonna hear all about it, but let’s just say that you made our relationship known when you made comments about greased poles or, more specifically, my greased pole. Then, when one of those cute little girls Ducky had on hand to help with the festivities got a little too friendly and started exploring around your kilt…or more like what you didn’t have on underneath…you ran to hide behind me telling everyone that your boyfriend is a badass Marine and wouldn’t like anyone else but him handling the goods.”

At this point Tony could feel the sweat break out across his forehead as the heat built up in his face and he moaned. “And you’re not ready to kill me?” he asked in a strangled voice.

“Told you before, I’m proud to have you with me. Probably caused a bit of a stir…”

“A bit of a stir?” Tony gasped.

“Yeah, but it’ll be fine,” Jethro said assuredly. “They’re our friends. Already talked to Duck…said congratulations,” Jethro said and then reached into his pocket to pull out a cell phone. “Here. You left it downstairs.” Turning to leave, he called out a parting shot over his shoulder. “You’ve got some missed phone calls.”

Still dumbstruck, Tony looked down at the phone and saw over 20 missed calls…all from Abby. He groaned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: These are actual Scottish Stag party rituals (well, with the exception of the pole thing, which is really a part of the Highland Games). The rituals also include embarrassing the groom by tying him up nude in front of his house or to a tree in a public place or something. I chose not to include that part because it didn’t strike me as something Ducky would do to Jimmy (although Tony would, *g*). Sources: http://www.beau-coup.com/scottish-wedding-traditions.htm and http://www.pashweddings.com/content/articles/239/1/Plaid-and-Pipes-The-Traditional-Scottish-Wedding/Page1.html


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Tonnn-eeee!” wailed Abby one day a week after Jimmy’s wedding. He’d finally made it down to her lab after several frantic IMs and phone calls that said she needed him as soon as he was free.

“I’m here, Abs,” he said once Abby had released him long enough to catch his breath. “What’s going on?”

Abby scrunched up her face and then whirled away to pick something up off of her work table. She handed it to Tony who looked at the card in confusion. It was a post card from Jimmy and Breena. They were still on their honeymoon but had very thoughtfully sent some postcards out from Hawaii. He read it quickly and smirked slightly when Jimmy just had to include a comment about his surprise over him and Jethro but that he was really happy for them. Tony had gotten a postcard, too, but it made him grimace since Jimmy said that he and Breena were still laughing over his and McFlasher’s antics. Then Jimmy had also written his hope that things were going well for both him and Gibbs. 

Tony ran his hand over the back of his head, wishing yet again that he hadn’t gotten quite so drunk that night. While he would never be sorry that his friends knew about his and Jethro’s new relationship, he would have preferred telling them under other circumstances…sober circumstances…and maybe circumstances where he hadn’t been naked under a skirt. 

Surprisingly, their friends took the information very well which was something that still amazed Tony although he’d sported huge bruises on both arms from Abby that were still there and which caused quite a bit of consternation for Jethro. She did eventually forgive him for not telling her of such an important event in the lives of her two favorite men, even if only to try and get the salacious details out of him. He did eventually relent enough to tell her about his mistaken assumption about Jethro’s health (which had her in tears) as well the real reason he’d been dating Leyla. He then gave her a highly edited version of how they got together after Maddie’s wedding despite all of her most impressive wheedling and pouting. 

Both McGee and Ziva had been supportive once they got over their shock. Ziva immediately began teasing Tony and offering her wedding planning services for when he and Gibbs got married. That offer made his chest tighten a bit because he still wasn’t sure what was going on with that whole scenario. In the end he decided that he was putting the cart before the horse for even thinking that far ahead or if he even really wanted that. He just didn’t know. 

McGee actually hadn’t said too much since learning about Gibbs and Tony except for the vague reference to having already thought there was more to their relationship than anyone knew. Tony had to give him that one since McGee had always said no one knew Gibbs like Tony knew Gibbs. Right now, though, McGee was much more concerned with trying to live down the whole half-naked serenading thing. Pity it wasn’t working.

“So what has my Dark Mistress all in a tizzy?” Tony asked Abby once it appeared that she had settled a bit.

“Well, I figured you know about being hooked up by a matchmaker and – ”

“Hold it right there, Abs. Gibbs is no matchmaker, which you could probably surmise from the fact that I ended up with him instead of Leyla. He just gave us the opportunity to figure that out for ourselves. We’re much better suited as extended family members.”

“Well, of course, Tony! You love Gibbs! But what I was trying to ask…well…Sister Rosita is tryingtosetmeupwithhernephewandI…”

Her rapid-speed dialog was cut off by Tony’s hand across her mouth. “Try again but in English this time, Abs,” he suggested.

Abby chewed her bottom lip and then blew out a breath. “Sister Rosita wants to hook me up with her nephew. I’m just really worried that if we don’t hit it off it’ll affect my relationship with her. I can’t let that happen, Tony! She’s my best friend…”

“Hey!” Tony said but Abby was off in her own little world, pacing back and forth with her hands gesturing wildly in the air.

“Well, like my religious older female best friend and even though I know nothing would happen between us like it happened between you and Gibbs because there’s like even more of an age difference between us than there is between you and Gibbs and not that there’s anything wrong with that but I’m not like that for her although I didn’t know you were like that for Gibbs, either, but she’s a nun and that would just be wrong…”

“Abby…” Tony said and pulled her to a stop long enough for her to look up at him with liquid green eyes.

“Tony, I couldn’t stand it if this came between us,” she finally said with a quivering lower lip.

“Abby, I’m sure Sister Rosita wouldn’t hold it against you if it didn’t work out. The whole point of blind dates and hooking people up is just the introduction. After that it’s up to you.” Tony hugged Abby again. “Don’t worry, Abs. Just have some fun, get to know someone new…”

“Yeah…you’re right. Because even if it didn’t work out between you and Leyla, you’re still, like, really good friends now because you’re almost related and she’s the one who knew you were better with Gibbs because if you’d hooked up with her there’d be no you and Gibbs and that would be just awful…”

Tony hugged Abby again with a smile. “That would be awful, Abs…but you should give him a chance. You never know, right?”

Abby twisted her lips and then nodded and Tony could almost see her spine straightening as she steeled herself to call Sister Rosita.

After a few more hugs Tony made his way back up to his desk. He’d almost made it before he heard the warbling strains of “Is This Love” by Whitesnake. He just wished it was David Coverdale singing instead of…Tony peeked around the corner…yup, Jenkins from Legal. And right on time was a red-faced McGee rushing to get away from Jenkins and to the relative safety of his desk. He was standing at the filing cabinet when Tony sauntered into the bullpen humming a bit from the same song and coming to stand behind McGee.

“Hey, McKilt-less…I’ve got this tune stuck in my head and I can’t remember which 80s hit it was. It goes like this…”

“Stop it, Tony! Just stop it,” McGee muttered, dropping his head into his hands as Ziva giggled at her desk. “I really can’t take this anymore. Do you have any idea how often I’ve been ambushed this week by people singing these truly sappy love songs from the ‘80’s? Do you?” he nearly shouted in desperation. 

Tony decided to relent at that point because McGee really had been having a rough time ever since their first day back after Jimmy’s wedding. It began as soon as they got to work when McGee had to run the gauntlet of snickers as he walked into the bullpen only to have Gibbs crook a finger to follow him up to Vance’s office since the local LEOs had gotten involved. That’s when the snickers had escalated into outright laughter. Tony still wished he’d been a fly on the wall in Vance’s office that morning. 

“Okay, McWedding Singer…I’m sorry. Couldn’t help it, though. Some of these songs, while not being sung by the best of singers, still have a catchy tune.”

But McGee just shook his head. “What I don’t understand, Tony, is why no one is giving you any grief over your big news.”

“My big news? Timothy McGee…did you peek under my skirt?” That comment elicited a very un-lady-like snort from Ziva who’d gotten up to stand next to Tony.

“Why does it not surprise me that you would be the one wearing a skirt?” Ziva hooted and then stood close to Tony and fingered the lapel of his jacket. “You are the…bottom…with Gibbs, yes?”

“I’ll have you know…owww!” Tony grunted in time with Ziva’s squeak when two head slaps landed simultaneously.

“What he is, or isn’t, is none of your concern, Ziva. Don’t you have work to do?” Gibbs said dangerously and Ziva’s only response was to high-tail it back to her desk.

Tony gave Gibbs a tight-jawed grin and a humorless chuckle while shaking a you’ll-get-yours finger at him. “I’m not sure you’re allowed to do that at work anymore, Gibbs,” Tony said with a pout as he smoothed down the back of his hair.

Gibbs just gave him a smirk and then tilted his head to one side as he considered the comment. “Might be right…probably work better at home…”

Both Ziva and McGee snorted but kept quiet. Tony felt a little shocked but not necessarily displeased at the notion despite the faint blush coloring his cheeks. Yet again, Gibbs proved that he really didn’t give a rat’s ass what people thought about him or his relationship with Tony. 

Gibbs looked at Tony. “Don’t you have work to do in your area, Supervisory Special Agent DiNozzo?”

Deciding that retreat was the better part of valor at this point, Tony answered with a gleam in his eyes. “Why, yes I do, Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs. So why don’t I get right to it.”

“You do that,” Gibbs said with an answering gleam that spoke of fun and games when he got home. 

Tony gave Gibbs a jaunty little salute as he left but couldn’t help but huff out a laugh of his own when he heard Gibbs turn to McGee and say, “Got to say, Tim, I appreciate the walk down memory lane around here lately. I’d forgotten how many of those songs I used to like…” 

Tony wandered back to his area as he thought about McGee’s situation. The up-side to having McGee bear the brunt of everyone’s interest was that all the subsequent chatter surrounding that event had eclipsed the whole Punching-Gibbs Incident which began when Gibbs showed up to work with a spectacularly bruised jaw and everyone found out he’d been responsible. Surprisingly, subsequent word of his relationship with Gibbs didn’t garner all that much fanfare…not even from his own team. When Tony finally figured out why, he realized that had been the reason why he hadn’t been able to get a date from anyone in NCIS for years. 

For the most part, the Agency surmised that the Punching-Gibbs Incident was directly linked to the now widely-accepted Gibbs-DiNozzo Affair although speculation continued to run rampant as to when the affair actually started. This was the source of some consternation since it had a direct impact on what date would be used to pay off The Pool. Popular opinion was that their relationship began after Gibbs’ return from his lengthy vacation in Mexico. Others held that they really got together after Tony’s return from his Agent Afloat position. Still others contended that things didn’t begin to heat up until after the loss of Mike Franks, a known friend and mentor to Gibbs. 

It was Ducky who finally put an end to the debate since he heard directly from Gibbs that their relationship began on Maddie Tyler’s wedding day. Since no one had picked any dates later than the Punching Incident, Ducky declared no one the winner and the money was donated to a local charity.

Once Tony heard all of the speculation, his only thought was ‘so that’s why the Baggy Bunnies…uh, Evidence Locker technicians…kept saying no…’ although he had, in truth, been a bit worried about Vance. As it turned out, though, there was no cause for concern. Vance’s only response was that it was a damned good thing the men were on two separate teams now. And really, Tony thought after everything was said and done, who in their right mind would make any cracks at all about Gibbs’ personal life? No one that he knew of, that’s for sure.

~*~*~

Breathing heavily, Jethro knelt back onto his haunches, his arms out over his head palming Tony’s tits and resting his forehead against Tony’s heaving belly. Tony watched as Jethro lazily licked at the cooling puddles of Tony’s pleasure that pooled so near his mouth. 

Tony’s response was a soft “hmm” as he stroked through the silky strands of hair on Jethro’s head. His legs had fallen untidily to the sides after slipping from Jethro’s shoulders but remained bent, feet flat against the mattress. He let one knee wave lazily back and forth causing a delicious friction against his still-tingling ass. Who’d have known they’d both enjoy spanking so much? Sure, Tony had playfully spanked some of his girlfriends when they’d asked, but he hadn’t derived any pleasure beyond knowing that he was pleasing his partner. He’d never let anyone spank him – until today.

When they’d gotten home, Tony had brought up the discussion about head-slaps again and Jethro had conceded that he really didn’t have a reason to be head-slapping Tony anymore, nor did he have the authority, really. He said he just liked it; he liked having a reason to put his hands on Tony during the day. That thought made Tony really regret all that wasted time, time where they could have been together…like this. He remembered shaking his head and Jethro had come up, placing his hands on Tony’s face.

“No regrets, Tony. Don’t think either of us was really ready before. Just be glad we’re here now.”

“Oh, yeah,” Tony had moaned and then leaned forward to capture Jethro’s lips. He ran his tongue over the soft smoothness of the lips under his and then pressed forward even more. He groaned when Jethro opened his mouth to his invasion. He explored the surprising sweetness of Jethro’s mouth until they both had to pull back for some air. Tony leaned forward again until his forehead touched Jethro’s and rested for a moment.

“I think I’m gonna miss those head-slaps…to an extent, anyway…”

It was then that Jethro jokingly reiterated re-instating the practice at home but Tony nixed that idea and then teasingly suggested something else Gibbs could put his hand to. After some playful wrestling, Jethro pulled another one of those Marine moves of his and had gotten Tony face down on the couch with his pants around his ankles. It only took a few well-placed swats from Jethro’s hand for Tony to understand what his old girl-friends had enjoyed about being spanked. The warmth that spread around his ass that just verged on a little pain was highly erotic. In seconds he was as hard as steel and begging for more. A quick look over his shoulder at Jethro’s darkened, lust-filled eyes convinced him that Jethro had enjoyed it just as much as he had. It didn’t take much persuasion from that point to get Jethro upstairs.

Now Tony lay on the bed with Jethro’s head pillowed on his belly. He continued to run his fingers through Jethro’s hair as another thought struck him.

“You know, Ziva was right,” Tony said after awhile.

“Mmm,” Jethro said and Tony wasn’t sure if it was meant as a response to his comment or just a sound of pleasure. He’d accept either but chose to continue with his thought.

“I am the bottom in this relationship.”

Jethro lifted his head at that point. “That a problem?”

Tony grinned and looked down. “Nope, just thinking about kilts…and peeking under them.”

Jethro laughed softly. “You look good in a kilt. Like the easy access. Thinkin’ how easy it would be to just flip it up in the back and spank ya.”

“Oh, god…” Tony groaned and closed his eyes.

“Thinkin’ you like that idea,” Jethro said and Tony saw him look down and he realized that Little Tony was nudging Jethro’s chin. Jethro looked back up and gave him a knowing smile just before he obliged the subtle request by opening his mouth and inviting Little Tony in.

“Oh, GOD…” Tony moaned again and lost himself to the soft vibrations of Jethro’s laughter around his dick.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

As usual, Marco began whistling the opening strains from _The Godfather_ as the four team members approached their crime scene. As far as he was concerned, their nickname was now a given since Marina had decided to take her future husband’s name. Bearing up stoically under the expected onslaught of jokes, Marina still grinned when Tony shot Marco a quick glare which shut his SFA up immediately although Marco’s eyes still held a humorous gleam. 

Marco started on the task the Chief had doled out although he was pretty sure this case would end up being the suicide it appeared to be. The Chief went to talk to the roommate leaving the rest of them to work. Marco glanced back. His Chief seemed a bit off today but it was more like something was distracting him…but not in a good way like when he was thinking about his SO. Being pretty open-minded about things like that, Marco could easily see where Gibbs would elicit the good kind of distraction but there was still no way in hell he’d want to work for the man. Nevertheless, something was bugging the Chief and he decided to keep an eye out as to what it could be. He moved off to continue sketching the area.

~*~*~

Tony watched as his people did their jobs. He was uneasy so he scanned the area. Ducky and Jimmy arrived a short while later, Jimmy still wearing the broad grin he’d been sporting ever since his return from his honeymoon. Nothing seemed to be able to dispel it either, certainly not Ducky’s grousing over Jimmy’s directional skills or lack thereof. 

Tony paused before approaching Ducky. Something was niggling at his gut but he couldn’t figure out what it was or to what it pertained. He knelt next to the ME. Behind them Jimmy was humming a song Tony recognized as “How Do I Live Without You”. His mind automatically supplied the movie _Con Air_ , 1997, Nicholas Cage, John Cusack, directed by Simon West. They’d all heard it that morning and Tony remembered being glad the serenading had moved into 90’s. He literally shook his head to focus himself.

“TOD, Ducky?” 

“Hello, Tony,” Ducky said amiably as he pulled the liver probe from the body before them. “Hmm, given the warm temperature we are currently experiencing…I’d say approximately nine hours ago which would make it approximately midnight…” he said and then stared off into the distance for a bit, his eyes distant as a small smile played about his lips. “Tell me, Tony…do you think the random outpouring of love songs around Timothy is likely to come to an end soon? I rather hope not. They have been bringing about some lovely memories…”

“What about COD?” Tony asked bringing Ducky back from wherever it was he’d drifted.

“Oh, I imagine it would be the gunshot wound to this poor young man’s head, but I’ll verify when we get him home. Are we ready, Mr. Palmer?”

But Tony didn’t wait to hear any more. He stood up and looked around. There wasn’t anything sticking out that would make his gut twinge so he continued working with his team to process the scene. 

Later, after Tony sent his team off to get some lunch, he sat staring off into space himself as he tried to figure out what was bothering him. He was brought back to reality when a white paper bag dropped on his desk in front of him. He looked up and saw Jethro looking down at him curiously.

“Eat,” Jethro said and then pulled a chair from one of the other desks to sit to the side of Tony’s and opened his own bag. He pulled out his sandwich and took a bite. After swallowing, he looked at Tony and lifted his chin once in question.

Tony contemplated his lover as he chewed. Shaking his head silently, he shrugged his shoulders once. He had no answer, so far having been unable to discern the cause of his unease. He saw Jethro’s eyes drift down to the report on his desk and he again shook his head no. It had nothing to do with his current case. Jethro just shrugged and gave Tony a smile. _You’ll figure it out_ , the movement said.

Both men finished their lunch, actually speaking words here and there as they talked about each of their cases. Behind them the elevator dinged and Tony figured it could be either of their teams returning from lunch. The impromptu and off-key strains of Joe Cocker’s “You Are So Beautiful” rang out across the floor quickly followed by a heart-felt groan signaled the return of Jethro’s team.

“Thought we’d made it to the 90’s,” Jethro said idly. 

Tony laughed softly. Jethro only knew that because he’d told him just last night.

“Think we can get the band to play it at Ziva’s wedding next week?”

The question caught Tony by surprise and he felt his cheeks grow warm. Jethro often told him how beautiful he was and it never failed to make him blush. He normally just shook his head in denial. He knew he was handsome, but no one other than Jethro had ever said beautiful. Then, a few days later, Jethro showed up with his MP3 player and told him he’d had Abby load a song for him. It was that very song. He smiled at the memory, still surprised at the unexpected romantic side of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Even now, when he knew bringing up the song was Jethro’s way of taking his mind off of whatever was bothering him, it still made him feel good. He ran a finger across Jethro’s knuckles in thanks. 

They had just finished eating when Tony’s phone rang. He noted Jethro standing up to return the chair, probably assuming that he needed to get back to work. Peripherally, he noted Jethro stop what he was doing to stare at him. He looked back at Jethro and he told security to bring the guest up. Jethro raised his eyebrows in question.

“My father’s lawyer,” Tony replied. The elevator dinged again and Tony rose to meet a man whose appearance screamed $$ and LAWYER at the same time. He figured it was typical of his old man with whom he hadn’t spoken since he’d accepted the scholarship to Ohio State. He felt Jethro move to stand unobtrusively slightly behind him and to the side. _Keeping his gun hand free_ , he thought with a mental laugh.

Despite the arrogance of the lawyer’s bearing, his countenance was nothing but professional as he put his hand out towards Tony. “Mr. Anthony DiNozzo? My name is Lawrence R. Watson. I handle your father’s legal affairs.” 

Tony’s gut churned again as they shook hands and he knew that whatever brought Lawyer Watson to him today was the reason. 

“Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Mr. Watson, but I prefer Tony,” he said and then gestured to Jethro who hadn’t moved from his spot since the man had entered. “This is Special Agent Gibbs, a very good friend of mine,” he added.

Jethro just nodded but didn’t move from his position. 

“I’m afraid I have some bad news for you, Special Agent DiNozzo,” Watson said keeping their exchange professional. “Your father passed away very early this morning.”

Tony said nothing but knew his lover was watching him closely. However, he was VERY Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and he was very good at undercover work. He made sure his face reflected none of his shock at the news. In fact, he made sure his face revealed no emotional response at all. Jethro, on the other hand, probably saw completely through him but was backing him 100%. 

Tony blew out a breath through his nose and then nodded. “Thank you for notifying me, although it needn’t have been in person,” he said amicably and then he smiled politely. “I’ll call security to see you out.”

Watson, it seemed, also knew a thing or two about controlling his responses. He nodded slightly as though he had expected the non-response.

“Actually, Special Agent DiNozzo, imparting that sad news was not my only reason for coming here today. One of the requirements of your father’s last will and testament was to notify you, in person, as soon as possible after his passing as well as to tell you when his estate will be settled.” 

“Fine. When will you read the will?” Tony asked still maintaining his polite smile.

Watson smiled this time, no doubt pleased that Tony was responding as expected. “The reading of the will is in three weeks, September 10th at one in the afternoon.”

“Great. Your requirements have been fulfilled. I’ll call security now,” Tony said and reached for the phone.

“Please, Special Agent DiNozzo…Tony. I was hoping I could convince you to attend.”

Tony cocked his head to one side but never once let the smile slip from his face. “I sincerely doubt he actually left anything for me in his will but, more to the point, I don’t want anything from him. I see no reason to attend.”

Watson nodded. “He…thought you might say something like that. He asked that you attend if for no other reason than to accept a personal letter he wrote to you.”

“If he wanted me to have the letter, why didn’t he just send it to me?” Tony asked, mildly perplexed.

“He was of the opinion that if he sent the letter to you or if I hand-carried it to you, you would throw it away. He felt that if you actually went to the trouble of attending the reading of his will, there would be a better chance that you’d actually read the letter.”

Tony’s smile blossomed for the first time but it wasn’t at all a pleasant smile. “Well, he was wrong. I’m not coming.” 

Watson nodded his head as though that answer, too, was expected. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. Without bothering to offer it to Tony, he set it on the desk and pushed it slowly towards Tony. 

“My address is on the card should you change your mind,” he said and then offered his hand again. “You may call your security officer now.”

Tony nodded and made the call. He then shook hands with Watson. The security officer appeared almost immediately. Watson turned to go but then turned back for a moment.

“I truly hope you change your mind, Special Agent DiNozzo. Your father changed a great deal in the ten years that I knew him. I would imagine that you might be curious about that. If not, then, as an investigator, I hope you will be unable to leave questions unanswered. That decision, however, is up to you.”

Tony didn’t say anything else. Jethro nodded at the security guard and Watson was escorted away. 

~*~*~

Marco was busy bragging about his mother’s pasta sauce as they walked back to work from the Italian restaurant where he and his team mates had spent their lunch break. They had just entered the bullpen when he noticed the odd look on Tony’s face. Then, the fact that Gibbs was standing very close to him, closer than he normally would in the office, sent alarm bells ringing through his head. 

Marco immediately understood that something significant had happened. “Chief?” he asked when he saw Tony’s face but Tony didn’t answer. He appeared lost in thought. 

“We’re going for coffee,” Jethro said to him and tapped Tony on the shoulder to get his attention. Tony looked at him blankly so he just jerked his head telling Tony to follow him.

“On your six, Boss,” Tony said automatically. It was a testament to Marco and the rest of the team’s sensitivity that they knew Tony needed something only Gibbs could give him that kept them from making light of his response. Something had happened and it didn’t look good but they trusted that Gibbs would take care of Tony right now. 

Marco and the rest watched their Team Lead follow Gibbs out of the office with a slight frown on their faces. They trusted that Tony would let them in on whatever it was when the time was right. Marco would make sure they were ready to do whatever Tony needed, no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jethro didn’t say a word as he sipped his coffee by the railing that overlooked the river. Tony was also silent but was picking at the cup sleeve and making small indentations with his thumbnail. Eventually he sighed and looked over at his lover. 

“Watson didn’t say anything about a funeral…not that I’d go,” he said with a quick glance at Jethro and smiled a little at Jethro’s smirk. “But as far as the will goes, I don’t know what to do.”

Jethro continued to stare out across the water. “Don’t think they expect you to go but if you want to, I’m with you,” Jethro stated. “Either way, nothing says you have to decide now. Ya got time.”

Tony nodded and drank the last of his chocolate. Despite the heat of the day, the sweet drink had settled him. Well, the drink and having Jethro there with him. He was pretty sure his decision to ignore the whole situation for now helped, too. Both men remained a bit longer and then went back to work.

Tony was glad that what remained of the week slipped by very quickly. He told his team of his father’s passing and he accepted their condolences with the appropriate expression. By Friday afternoon, he was more than ready to escape the careful scrutiny of his team who, despite their best intentions, began to get on his nerves with their solicitousness. It produced an odd, disjointed feeling in him to pretend he cared that the man had passed so he just buried his nose in his work and let his team think that this was how he dealt with grief.

It was a bit harder to keep the proper mask in place around the rest of his friends but they granted him his privacy by accepting the face he wore…at work, at any rate. Each of his former team mates approached him separately to make sure he was alright. Abby and Ziva each cooked him a meal but it was McGee who brought up his bucket list. 

“It must be hard to know that something on your list will never be accomplished,” Tim said quietly over pizza and beer.

Tony nodded and took another drink, his eyes faraway in thought. Number 10 would actually be the second item on his list that would never happen. As with number 26, it was probably for the best. At this point in his life he wasn’t sure what good it would accomplish to tell the man what a lousy father he’d been. He doubted the great Anthony DiNozzo Sr. would even have cared since it was obvious he’d done well enough without Junior in his life. But, then again, there was that letter…

Tony swallowed and shrugged. “The whole point of the list, Probie, was identifying things I’d like to do…if it was possible. Looks like telling him things are okay will go the way of trying space tourism…just not to be,” he finished somewhat facetiously but McGee was still looking at him sadly. “What?”

“He died not knowing you forgave him…”

Tony dropped his eyes as he felt his chest seize with a flare of burning hot anger. Almost without thought, he smiled his typical Tony smile even if it felt brittle. Still without meeting McGee’s eyes, he took another drink to give himself some breathing room. By the time he set the bottle down and smiled again, it felt a bit more natural, his mask completely in place. McGee was still looking at him with a slightly worried expression and his smile gentled a bit more. While he wasn’t about to get into this conversation, he wouldn’t take it out on McGee, either. He was still trying to work things out with his own Dad.

“Actually, we talked a bit. Didn’t iron everything out because we were supposed to talk some more...” Tony said, lying through his teeth for the sake of his friend. “But it was enough.” He reached over to slap McGee on the shoulder. “Thanks, man…for worrying.”

Tony felt the tightness in his chest slide away when he saw the tension ease from McWorryWart’s shoulders. “Things going okay with your old man?” he asked in deflection.

McGee smiled. “Yeah, Penny’s helping,” he said referring to his grandmother whom Tony had met during a case. She had been the one to prompt Tim into re-connecting with his father. “So, are you going to the funeral?”

Tony almost laughed at that thought but he stifled it in time. “Just found out the funeral is the same day as Ziva’s wedding…”

“Tony, I’m sure Ziva would understand…”

“No way, McGoo! Not attending Ziva’s big day would definitely be something I’d regret. Besides, like my Dad always said: life is for the living.” Of course he’d said that the day before Tony left for Ohio State, the day he told Tony he was dead to him. With that, Tony again lifted his bottle and drank but nearly winced at the bitterness in his mouth although he wasn’t sure he could completely attribute it to the beer. He wished it was something stronger but, as he and Jethro had promised one another, they were both going to lay off the hard stuff and he intended to keep that promise.

~*~*~

Despite all of the issues, Ziva’s wedding went off without a hitch although Tony was sure that it was as much due to Ziva’s threats as the capabilities of the people who put it together. Ziva was radiant, her dark hair and skin stunning against the creamy white of her gown which highlighted every luscious feminine curve to the hilt. Ray was the epitome of dark masculinity in his tux and, for once, Tony actually got a glimpse of what Ziva saw in the man. Normally, he couldn’t get past the ears.

Eli David was on his best behavior (for the most part) and both Gibbs and Tony were glad his time was taken up with personal one-upmanship against both Vance and the CIA Director. Tony had to laugh, though, when it came time for the father-daughter dance and Ziva had to literally pull her father away from his politicking. Her eyes were flashing and her fingers twitched, which made for an interesting discussion on exactly what weapons she had secreted amidst the satin and lace of her gown.

Once they were done, Jethro and Tony watched as more dancers took the floor. Tony wished he could be out there with Jethro on the assumption that, after four marriages, the man had at least learned the basics. It was something he decided he was going to find out but not in public and especially not here. Soon, though, he promised himself and then his attention was drawn by McFred Astaire and Cathy sailing by as they danced, lost in one another’s eyes.

“Hmm, next wedding, Boss?” he asked and was rewarded by a smirk.

“Maybe,” came the laconic reply.

Tony chuckled and then his eye was caught by a flash of dark green and his smiled broadened. By far, the most fascinating part of the wedding was seeing Abby dressed so very elegantly in an emerald green satin dress that highlighted her eyes perfectly. She was utterly gorgeous with her hair styled into a smooth chignon. What got Tony, though, was that she didn’t bounce once until the dancing got underway when she ran up to both Jethro and Tony to give them big, Abby-hugs.

“You are gorgeous,” Tony said as Abby gave a little twirl. 

Gibbs leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll second that,” he said softly into her ear making Abby giggle but then he pulled back and looked at her. “What is it, Abs?” he asked, causing Tony look more closely at her. It was then he realized that Abby looked a bit nervous.

“Abby?” Tony asked in concern.

Abby smiled at them both and then put her hand out behind her. A man walked up at that point and both Jethro and Tony looked him over. The fact that Abby was introducing a man to them at all ratcheted up their scrutiny a hundred-fold. He was Tony’s height but the strain across his dark suit showed that he was much more muscular. Dark hair and dark-rimmed square glasses framed intelligent brown eyes. He had a strong jaw and held himself ram-rod straight. Tony made an immediate bet with himself that he was probably prior military. He also realized at that moment that this man was probably Sister Rosita’s nephew. He gave himself a quick mental kick for not checking him out when Abby had asked about matchmaking but, at the time, he had to allow that there’d been a bit going on since he’d just outed Jethro and himself to the Agency.

“Gibbs, Tony,” Abby said with a nervous but eager grin. “I’d like you to meet Mark Thibodaux. Mark,” she said looking up because she wore conservative (for her) three-inch heels, “I’d like you to meet Supervisory Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo. I’ve told you all about them but, they don’t really know you yet,” she finished with a quick chew to her lower lip.

Mark laughed softly, apparently unperturbed at the fact that Abby hadn’t told anyone about him. He put out his hand and greeted both Tony and Jethro. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet the two most important men in Abby’s life, next to her brother, of course,” Mark said with a smile. It was obvious to Tony that Mark was fully aware of how huge a step this was for Abby so he was trying to make a good impression. Tony turned to look at Jethro.

Gibbs didn’t say a word as he shook hands. Tony noted his lover’s icy blue eyes were still dissecting this man who was so obviously important to Abby since she’d never introduced any of her boyfriends to either of them before. Tony covered for his lover’s suspicious nature by warmly greeting the man.

“You must be Sister Rosita’s nephew,” he said with a warm smile, which got him an answering grin in return. 

“I’m proud to say that I am,” Mark replied warmly, which made Abby smile and then she bounced and turned to Gibbs.

“Gibbs, Mark was a Marine, too,” she said and then stepped back to let Gibbs and Mark chat. 

Tony put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close while Mark and Gibbs talked. 

“Never seen you so nervous, Abs…is it going that way?” he said quietly and was rewarded by a huge Abby-smile.

“Yeah, Tony…” she said quietly but with a dreamy smile as she looked at Mark. Her smile faded slightly as she turned back to Tony and chewed her lip some more. “…but I’m, like, so nervous that Gibbs and you won’t like him…” she said in an uncharacteristically subdued tone. 

“Hey…” Tony said tightening his hold on Abby’s shoulders and running his fingers across her chin. “I know you’ve checked him out and you know we’ll dig some more, but you have to know we’ll give him a fair shake, right?”

“Yeah,” Abby agreed. “But my track record hasn’t been great as you guys know,” she said and Tony remembered Mikel Mawher, a less-than-ideal ex-boyfriend of hers against whom she’d filed a restraining order. “But you’ll like what you find out about Mark…honest, Tony. He’s so great you won’t be able to help but like him…”

Tony smiled and looked over at Jethro and Mark. Jethro was smiling now at something Mark was saying and Tony could tell from his body language that Jethro was at ease which boded well for the newcomer. 

“Don’t worry, Abs…” he said with certainty which got him a hopeful smile from his little sister. “So, how about we go join in on the conversation?”

Abby hugged Tony again and, with an arm fitted securely around her big brother’s waist, they joined Gibbs and Mark.

“Thank you, Tony,” Ziva said later when she danced with Tony. “It means a great deal to me that you came here to be with us today.”

Tony smiled gently. It didn’t surprise him that Ziva knew about his father’s funeral but it was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He acknowledged her gratitude with a smile and a quick peck to her cheek. 

“ **You’re** family,” he said looking down into Ziva’s dark eyes implying that she was more important to him than his father which was very true. “Besides, had to be here, Zee-vah,” Tony said with a smirk. “I’ve still got a bet that there will be at least one fatality here tonight.” He laughed out loud at the flash of Ziva’s dark eyes but then grimaced lightly when her right hand so easily found the pressure point that could have made him drop to his knees in an instant but in this case was more like a light punch in the arm.

She let go almost immediately and gave him a saucy look. “I can hide bodies very well. You may have won already,” she said, falling easily into their normal playful banter and seeming to understand that he was alright. 

Tony gave her a mock suspicious look and then smiled and led her through a complicated turn that she followed easily. 

“You are an excellent dancer, Tony…do you dance with Gibbs?” she asked with dancing eyes. “If so, I’ll wager **he** leads…”

Tony just shook his head with a laugh, happy…at least for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the next two weeks Tony seemed to vacillate constantly about whether or not to go to the reading of the will. Jethro just listened as Tony talked while they continued their work on the boat. He knew that the more Tony babbled, the more he actually said about what his childhood had been like. Unfortunately, what he heard made him want to tell Tony to stay home, that he didn’t need anything from the abusive bastard. He thought that Tony kind of knew that’s what he would say so he never came right out and asked for Jethro’s opinion. Instead he just kept talking.

“…I’m sure you’ll find it hard to believe, but when I was younger, I had way too much energy to sit still,” Tony said as he bored a hole with the auger. He pulled the tool out and blew lightly into the hole to remove the sawdust. Using a caliper, he measured the depth of the hole. Jethro looked over his shoulder and nodded his approval so Tony picked up the auger and moved to the next mark to repeat the process. 

“You know, Ducky asked me once if I’d ever been diagnosed as having ADHD. You know what that is, right?”

“Mm hmm,” Jethro said in a distracted way as he made some more measurements on the piece he was working with. The truth was that he was listening very carefully to every word his lover said.

“Although it’s pretty common now, there was no way would my father have allowed a diagnosis of anything like that for a DiNozzo…”

Jethro leaned over and marked the wood with a pencil. “So what’d you do?”

Tony paused in his drilling and stared off for a bit and Jethro got the impression that he was about to hear something very significant. He picked up a cleaning cloth and wiped the chisel he was using, the action a soothing balm against whatever it was Tony felt compelled to tell him. 

“Already told you he locked me up sometimes. That was why. He’d lock me in the closet or the basement until I settled down. As I got a little older I discovered movies. When I wasn’t in school, I learned to stay in the movie room, channeling all that energy into fantasy so that I wouldn’t be underfoot, asking questions, getting into mischief. I’d get so involved in the action on screen that they had to drag me out to bathe or go to bed. That’s probably why that canopy bed scared me so badly…my imagination was in over-drive all of the time. I kept thinking vampires came into rooms with beds like that.”

Jethro didn’t say a word but he’d paused in his work, staring sightlessly at the wood in front of him as fury boiled through him at the thought of a little boy knowingly locking himself away so that he wouldn’t be a bother to his parents. He looked up when a strong arm came across his chest and the other wrapped across his back. Tony laid his head on Jethro’s shoulder. Jethro brought one hand up to wrap around Tony’s waist while the other hand wrapped around the forearm across his chest. He turned his head and placed a long kiss into the soft brown hair. Even though he hated what Tony had gone through, he understood that this was part of what made him the man he was. He also understood that Tony didn’t need any platitudes, just acceptance.

“That imagination has solved a hell of a lot of cases,” he said admiringly.

Tony smiled into Jethro’s shoulder, his gratitude that Jethro knew him so well obvious. “My imagination is useful for more than just solving cases…”

“Yeah?” Jethro asked with a smirk, knowing exactly where his lover was going with this.

“Yeah.”

“Show me,” he growled and then took Tony by the hand and led him upstairs.

~*~*~

Tony looked down at the report in his hand late Friday afternoon. They’d had several small cases they’d investigated which, while not particularly grueling, still kept him from dwelling too much on the upcoming reading of his father’s will which would happen in exactly one week. With a frustrated shake of his head, Tony again turned his attention to the neglected report. This particular one had been solved the day before so they were just finishing up. With nothing looming on the immediate horizon, he opted to utilize his discretionary powers as a supervisor to cut his people loose early. Small jobs, yeah, he thought to himself. This last one, while minor in terms of the monetary value of the property stolen, had become surprisingly dangerous at the end which just went to show you...no matter how petty or stupid your suspect, they still have the potential for causing serious harm. So, since this case had been pretty stressful, Tony just wanted to sign off on it before heading home for the weekend. He gave the report one last glance and then rubbed a hand across his face. They’d done everything by the book and he’d even taken extra precautions since it was Marina’s first foray undercover. While it had turned out well, he still needed to work off the stress of seeing someone point a gun at a member of his team despite the humor of the situation once it was all over. 

He thought of that moment, his heart beating double-time when their suspect dove for his piece. Marina had stopped him and they’d struggled a bit but his agent, despite her small stature, was hell on wheels in hand-to-hand so she quickly subdued her perp. The best part, though, still made him chuckle every time he thought about it even knowing from personal experience that adrenaline and that rush of fear had made the moment even funnier. Still, he just couldn’t get over their suspect’s final words after Marina flashed her badge and proceeded to arrest the less-than stellar Seaman Second Class who thought no one would notice the theft of Navy supplies, not even after he’d tried to sell them on E-bay of all places. Jeez, just how much of a market did he think there was for stolen submarine parts? Ah, Marina…

_“NCIS! Put your hands up!”_

_“What? No way! Who the hell are you?”_

_“Special Agent Marina Farina, NCIS, and you’re under arrest for the theft and attempted sale of federal property…”_

_That’s when the suspect began laughing…and had continued laughing even while being cuffed._

_“Marina Farina? For reals?” he asked as he was led away._

Those four words were now the catch phrase every time Marina said anything at all. Tony knew then that she’d probably regret changing her name for the rest of her married life. Jethro had laughed pretty hard when he’d told him the story later and the memory of that wide smile still did funny things to Tony’s chest and his nether regions. He smiled again, only now in anticipation of going home and exploring his lover’s surprisingly beautiful smile, he signed the report. He’d just dropped it in his outbox when Tim came around the corner.

“Thought you guys had gone home.” Even Jethro and his team had left early which had surprised Tony but he figured that after the week they’d had, they deserved some down time even if they were on call that weekend.

“I…uh…I did go, but I had an errand to run and then I wanted to show you something before I left so I came back…” Tim said and then blushed lightly which made Tony’s eyebrows go up.

“Reeeally…” Tony said as his curiosity climbed at Tim’s unusual babbling. “Well, do tell, McNervous,” he said as he hooked a chair with his leg and pulled it over, inviting Tim to take a seat. 

Tim did and then nodded to himself. Tony cocked his head to one side in amusement. He hadn’t seen McGee this nervous since his first days as a Probie. Then Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to show Tony a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

“Wow, Probie…that’s beautiful…but you do know I’m already spoken for, right?”

Tim just rolled his eyes and then laughed nervously. “I was going to ask Cathy this weekend…tomorrow night…”

Tony just laughed and slapped Tim on the shoulder. “Alright! Well, congratulations, Tim…she’s a wonderful lady.”

Tim smiled brilliantly. “Yeah, she is.”

“What’d Gibbs say?”

“I haven’t told him yet…thought I’d tell you first…” He blew out a breath. “I’m just…what if she says no?”

Tony’s mouth dropped open slightly. “Well, first let me say that I’m honored, Tim. Thanks. Secondly, there’s no way she’d say no, buddy. Even a bonehead like me can see how much she loves you.”

“You think so, Tony? Really?” Tim asked as he searched Tony’s eyes. 

Tony figured he had to know that he’d never kid him about something like this.

“Yeah, really! Come on!” Tony said with a laugh and then stood although Tim remained sitting. “I meant really…come on! This deserves a drink for good luck,” Tony said and grabbed Tim by the arm to haul him up. “Let’s just hope all the bad guys behave this weekend…”

“Oh, God…I’ve been so nervous and excited about this…I forgot! Tony, what if we get a call?”

Tony just smiled. “Then Gibbs’ll kick their collective asses. Besides, I’ll cover for you…but only tomorrow night, okay?”

Tim sighed in relief. “That’s great, Tony. Thanks.”

Tony had his arm around Tim’s shoulders as they left. “Not a problem. Besides, I miss going out with Gibbs…the growls, glares and head slaps. Just like old times…but I still expect a call on Sunday with all the details, got it?”

“Got it…wait, you don’t mean **all** the details, right?”

Tony’s only response was a raised eyebrow and a grin as he hauled Tim out of the bullpen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tony was still smiling as he drove home a couple of hours later. Although it was dusk, he was still getting home slightly earlier than usual. He was eager to tell Jethro the news even if it made his stomach twinge just a little bit. No mention of proposals had been made between them since before Ziva’s wedding. Tony had just shoved that whole idea away because he still wasn’t sure how Jethro felt about it. Hell, he wasn’t even sure how _he_ felt about it. Regardless, his little Probie was going to pop the question and Abby was serious about Mark, too, so everyone was getting married except for him. He grimaced slightly at that thought. He wasn’t totally behind the power curve. He was in the most committed relationship of his life right now. He didn’t need a ceremony or a ring to make it any more legitimate. With that thought firm in his mind, he drove home still anticipating Jethro’s expression when he told him about McGee.

As he got home he noted that the house was dark which, in itself, didn’t mean much. Considering the week Jethro’s team had had, he was probably in the basement sanding the hell out of the last section they’d put in place. He unlocked the door, a new habit they’d agreed upon now that so many of Tony’s things had migrated over, and walked inside. 

Tossing his keys onto the entryway table, he finally saw the low glow coming from the dining room. Candles, he realized. Curious, he crossed the living room toward the dining room and saw the small electric candle sitting on the dining table with a note beside it. He smiled slightly at the sight because it brought back a memory of being bitched out for falling asleep with lit candles around the room. Since he loved the look of Jethro’s skin by candlelight, he’d bought the electric candle as a compromise. He still remembered waking up to find Jethro watching him as he slept. His terse “now I can watch you whenever I want,” had been Jethro’s way of giving approval for the small appliance. 

Tony picked up the note. In Jethro’s typical block letters, it directed him to change into warm, comfortable clothes and to go to the marina, slip 17B3. With a slight tilt of his head and a questioning smile as he wondered what his lover was up to, Tony went upstairs to shower and change.

When Tony got to the marina, he found a 28’ Pearson Triton sailboat tied up at slip 17B3. Tony looked at it with a smile as he remembered his days sailing with college friends on those rare occasions when he wasn’t working over spring or summer break. He’d actually considered joining the Ohio State University Sailing Club, but simply didn’t have the time between his studies, his various jobs and, of course, football and basketball, which were his first loves.

“Expected you a little earlier.”

Tony looked up in surprise. Jethro was leaning against hatch with his arms crossed. He was wearing his oldest pair of faded jeans (which Tony absolutely loved) and Tony’s OSC sweatshirt. 

“Tell you about it later,” he said with a grin and then gestured towards Jethro with his chin. “Wondered where that sweatshirt went.”

Jethro just shrugged and gave a little smirk. “Like it,” he said and then turned towards the helm. “Come aboard and stow your gear. Wanna get out of the harbor.”

“On it, Boss,” Tony said with a grin and jumped aboard. Within a short while they were headed out of the harbor.

“So, you wanna tell me what this is about? You guys are on call this weekend.”

Jethro smiled. “Not on call. Balboa owed me a favor.”

“Really? I should call McGee.”

Jethro raised an eyebrow. “Already did.”

“Good,” Tony said with a nod but hoping Tim would call him on Sunday anyway. He still wanted to know if Cathy said yes or not.

Tony watched as they slipped by the many moored boats. It seemed that with every boat they passed he relaxed a little bit more. “So, what’s the occasion?” he finally asked.

“Can’t a guy show his lover a little romance?” 

Tony gave Jethro a brilliant smile as he cocked his head to one side and exclaimed, “Sure!”

Jethro snorted. “Relax. Got a ways to go before we stop for the night.”

Tony settled back but it didn’t take long before he asked his next question. “So whose boat is this?”

Jethro smiled. “Friend. Told him I needed to get away for a night.”

Tony smiled into the dark. “Good friend.”

“Yeah.”

Since there was no wind, Jethro used the engine to take them out to sea. Tony sat by him, lost in the view of the darkening sky and the awakening stars. It seemed only a moment later but was actually closer to an hour that Jethro cut the engine and had Tony drop anchor. Tony watched as Jethro set the anchor drift alarm. Jethro left the helm and joined Tony on deck. Tony was looking up at the sky but turned when Jethro joined him. From the illumination of the dim equipment lighting he could just make out his lover’s serene countenance. Jethro really was at home on the water. 

With a gentle smile, he raised his hand to place it on the back of Jethro’s nape. He felt the caress of a cool, mild breeze on the hairs at the back of his hand. Moving his fingers up, he could feel the cold in Jethro’s hair but dug deeper until his fingers found warm scalp. He massaged the skin lightly and then wrapped his arm around Jethro’s waist. 

“Thank you for this,” Tony said. 

“Mmm, for us,” Jethro murmured, and then nuzzled into his neck for a moment. “Wanna stay here or go below?”

Tony kissed him gently. “Let’s go below.”

Jethro led him down into the galley. “Light,” Jethro warned just before he flipped a switch. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Jethro was watching him. It was then that he looked around the cabin and saw the small table covered with a white tablecloth. A single candlestick sat in the middle along with a long-stemmed red rose. Caught up in the romantic atmosphere, he wasn’t about to say a word about the LED candlestick but it made him smile.

“What --?” 

“Shh,” Jethro murmured. “Let me do this.”

Bemused, Tony let himself be led to the small galley table. Once seated, he watched as Jethro went about pulling containers from the small refrigerator. Before long, he had a salad sitting in front of him along with a glass of wine. What was most surprising to Tony, though, was that Jethro began to talk: short comments that seemed to take effort to make into full sentences about his youth, his family and then, amazingly, about Shannon and Kelly. Tony drank every bit in as though it was rarest ambrosia, which in truth it was because in all of the years he’d known Jethro, he’d never given him this, his words, his memories, his thoughts. That it was an effort was obvious but that just made it all the more precious. Those small bits that made up the whole man that he loved. It was a very valuable gift. 

When they were done with their salads, Jethro continued to talk about plans for the future. That Tony was such a strong part of that was palpable as he again stood and pulled out a zipper-topped, insulated case. Again more containers came out and when he was done, they had a meal of fillet mignon with a mushroom-wine sauce and thyme-roasted asparagus. There was also a container of bread. This was accompanied by more wine. 

Somewhere along the way, Tony began to share himself. Mostly, it consisted of the very few good memories Tony had of his childhood. They were memories of a very young Tony so, fractured though they were by time, they seemed to be more flashes of moments and emotions. Still, they were all Tony had and he cherished them as the only drops of normalcy in his otherwise emotionally-barren up-bringing. Selflessly, he gave them to Jethro along with other memories that were fresher, and funnier, since they involved his boarding-school years and college. He hoped that this was a gift of equal value for Jethro because as much as Tony did talk, he had never revealed this fiercely protected part of himself. Not to Wendy and certainly not to Jeanne. There was no one in his life with whom he’d felt comfortable giving this, positive as he was that to have so few precious moments would invite pity and that was something he knew he couldn’t bear. In his darker moments, he honestly believed those memories would invite scorn because, deep down, he never truly believed he deserved anything more. Still, he gave it all to this man who held his heart. Doing so now, with this man, seemed right in a way he couldn’t define. It was more than mere reciprocation, more than the fact that they were here, alone in a small boat at sea with no other ears to listen. It was just time, he decided, that Jethro have those very few good parts of him. 

They continued to talk softly, sporadically as new memories surfaced until finally, as they finished their dessert of apples simmered in calvados with cream, Tony looked at Jethro with a warm smile.

“Thank you,” he said simply as he sat back, warm and replete and happier than he’d ever been in his life. 

“Not done yet,” Jethro said and then stood. He reached into his pocket and then, in a moment that made Tony’s heart skip a beat for the second time in his life, he knelt on one knee, opening the box as he did so.

“Jethro…” Tony whispered taking in the solemn blue gaze and then looking down at two matching platinum bands in the case, knowing that one of the two would fit him perfectly.

“Will you marry me, Tony?” Jethro asked softly.

Tony was shocked; his heart (which he thought had stopped completely) began to thunder in his chest. 

“I didn’t know…wasn’t sure…” Tony babbled.

“You sayin’ no, Tony?”

That question was like a bucket of ice water and Tony stilled and looked at the blue eyes, now shadowed in sorrow and shutting down.

“NO! I’m NOT saying no…I’m saying yes…yes…YES! Come here!” Tony demanded, grabbing Jethro by the arms and pulling him up.

Somehow, Jethro ended up sitting in Tony’s lap having the very breath kissed out of him. Tony had his arms wrapped around Jethro’s waist. Jethro had one hand around Tony’s jaw, the other buried in his hair. 

“You sure, Tony?” Jethro asked breathlessly after a moment. “Because I’m never lettin’ you go, understand?”

“Got it, Boss,” Tony answered with a breathless smile of his own. “Fifth time’s the charm…and for the record just because I’ll never do this again…I now know how a proposal is done right.”

~*~*~

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear. As usual, Tony woke up to find Jethro watching him sleep. He smiled, an expression that grew wider when he felt Jethro poking him under the sheets. They’d made love so many times since Jethro’s marriage proposal that Tony had lost count. They hadn’t been further apart than touching distance from that moment and while Tony knew it couldn’t last, he was reveling in it right now. Things were just getting interesting…again…when Tony’s phone rang. 

Although Tony’s team wasn’t on call, he fumbled for the phone anyway. Jethro released him long enough to get the phone to his ear but that was as far as he got. Jethro was too busy chomping on Tony’s neck to let him get too far away. 

“DiNozzo,” he answered but just barely. 

“SHE SAID YES!!!” came the far-too-loud announcement.

Tony quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and grimaced in pain. It took a moment before he was able to put the phone back to his ear. 

“That’s great, Tim…congratulations to you both…”

“Do you want to hear about it?” Tim asked after a moment.

“No, not right now…” Tony answered, biting back a moan as Jethro’s hands began to explore in all the right places.

“But you said…”

“I…uh…I know…but, just so you know…I said yes, too…” 

Tony smirked at the momentary silence. It was broken a heartbeat later when McGee blurted out, “Oh…you mean you and Gibbs?”

Tony smiled and heard what he thought might be a congratulatory statement but he wasn’t really sure since his higher brain functions were rapidly failing to operate. He mumbled a quick “thanks” but was done talking so he closed the phone and dropped it, all thoughts of McGee disappearing from his mind as fingers stroked inside of him and a stubble-covered chin scraped across his nipple.

~*~*~

Across town, Tim stared at the phone after Tony’s last words dropped off into silence except for what sounded like the slight rustling of sheets and blankets. It was only then that everything clicked and he stammered out his congratulations. Somehow, it didn’t surprise him when all he heard was a distant “Thanks…” before the connection was closed. It didn’t take long before a wide grin covered Tim’s face.

“What did he say?” asked Cathy as she placed a fresh cup of coffee on the table in front of Tim.

Tim just smiled and pulled Cathy onto his lap and kissed her. “Have you ever thought about a double wedding?” he asked facetiously and then stood with Cathy in his arms and carried her back into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the day of the reading drew closer, Tony’s tension-level skyrocketed. The night before the reading they were in the basement pretending to work when he finally admitted to Jethro that he’d decided to attend and had made arrangements for the day off. 

Jethro, quite naturally, disagreed with his decision.

“Why put yourself through that, Tony? You don’t owe him anything,” Jethro growled. “You said yourself you sure as hell don’t need anything from his estate and it’s far too late to tell him it’s not okay…”

Tony dropped his head into one hand and then rubbed his face. Lawyer Watson had been right in that he couldn’t leave this question unanswered but he knew Jethro worried that DiNozzo Sr. would find some way to hurt him from the grave. Still, he wanted Jethro to understand his decision.

“I need to know why…”

“There’s no guarantee he’ll explain himself in that damn letter. Hell, he may not have even realized that he did anything wrong.” 

Tony watched Jethro spin on his heel and walk over to the workbench. Neither he nor Jethro had had anything to drink in quite awhile. Since they’d been together any drinking they did was for pleasure and relaxation, not need. He nodded, agreeing with Jethro’s actions because he figured they needed one tonight. 

Jethro pulled the bottles and glasses (courtesy of Tony who’d finally gotten tired of drinking out of a mason jar) down off the shelf and poured them each a bit of their preferred drink and then handed Tony his glass. 

“He locked you away,” Jethro said in a voice that spoke of a strong desire to kill the man for that fact alone. He took a large swallow of his drink.

“Yes,” Tony agreed, looking down at the drink in his hand. The tone of the single word said that there was more to the story. 

Jethro set his drink down on the workbench and turned towards Tony. 

“He broke your arm when you were eight. What else did he do?”

“What?” Tony asked, looking up at Jethro in confusion. “No…he didn’t break it.” Tony’s eyes grew haunted and he turned away. “That wasn’t him…”

Jethro’s eyes darkened and he moved closer, placing one arm on Tony’s shoulder. With the other hand he turned Tony’s face back towards him. “What did he do that day, Tony?”

“He let her take me,” Tony said in a small, faraway voice. “He knew she was drunk, too drunk to drive,” Tony said more clearly, his eyes growing hard in anger at the memory and at the negligence he’d understood later, when he got older. “I begged not to go. I knew she shouldn’t drive but he didn’t even try to stop her from going and he sure as hell didn’t try to stop her from taking me with her into town. I guess I really understood at that moment that he just didn’t care.”

Jethro kept looking at Tony, his eyes narrowing as he searched Tony’s eyes in an attempt to discern what had happened on that day so long ago. Tony looked back at him and then closed his eyes, grimacing as the memory cut a shard through him, as fresh now as it had been then and knew that now was the time to let Jethro have the rest of him…as ugly as it was.

“It was my fault,” he said and then pulled away from Jethro. He took several steps away, stopping near the worktable and setting his glass down before wrapping his arms around his chest. He was unaware of the self-loathing evident on his face.

“You were eight…” Jethro began, his confusion evident but Tony put up a hand to stop him from speaking. He needed to get this out. Jethro deserved to know. He ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath. 

“I told you about the chemistry set and that painting. Well, I didn’t tell you that painting was actually considered a masterpiece, probably worth several million back then. I remember thinking it looked stupid, just some people sitting in a garden but my mother was so proud of it and wanted to show it off.” 

Tony’s voice had taken on that distant sound again. Jethro took a step closer but didn’t touch him and Tony was grateful because if he did, Tony wouldn’t be able to finish. But he would face him with this so, standing straight and looking at Jethro, who stared back at him with fierce eyes and hands fisted in impotent rage, Tony began to talk.

“She was so angry that day. I remember her screaming about not having it for their New Year’s Eve party. She ran upstairs and my father went into his study. He, uh, he left me lying on the floor, crying. My back was killing me from where he’d been hitting me and, after a bit someone, the housekeeper I think, took me upstairs to get me dressed. I remember that I was in my room for a long time; someone brought me a sandwich and milk at one point. I remember playing with it, tearing it apart, when the shouting started again. Suddenly, my door burst open and there was my mother, dressed to go out but her face was…horrible. She had her makeup on and she was dressed nice like she always was but her eyes were wild and red and I remember she had some spit dripping from her mouth. I wanted to wipe it away but she was so angry. I knew she’d been drinking and I was afraid of her. She said that since it was my fault, I had to go with her, that I needed to see the consequences of my actions. She had called someone, pulled them away from their family to clean up my mess…”

“That wasn’t your fault!” Jethro growled but Tony let it go, still lost in his memory of that day.

“She hauled me through the house by my arm, screaming at me and at my father until he came out of the study. They yelled at each other, fighting like always and I cried. I begged him to stop her but he didn’t. He just went back into his study. She pushed me into the car and slammed the door shut.” 

Tony shut his eyes and pressed the heels of both hands against his tightly closed lids. “The painting was there in the back seat. I put my seat belt on and tried to see where I’d ruined it and there it was – the discoloration down at the corner. I remember feeling so badly about that even if I hated it, I hated that thing.”

He could still hear her screaming at him as he was thrown around, he could hear the acceleration of the engine as she pressed down on the gas. His fault…it was his fault. His hands moved to grasp fistfuls of hair. Her words rang through his head: 

_“This is ALL YOUR FAULT, ANTHONY! I had to make special arrangements, pulled the restorer away from his family…ON CHRISTMAS DAY! Do you have ANY idea how much this is going to COST?”_

Suddenly Jethro was there, grabbing Tony’s wrists to pull his hands down and away from his head. “Tony! Listen to me…”

Tony dropped his hands and looked at Jethro with reddened eyes. “I don’t remember much of the drive. All I could see was that damn painting and then the car started going all over the place. I was thrown from side to side and the last thing I remember was the frame of that painting, a big, thick gilt thing, slamming into my arm.”

Jethro wrapped his arms tightly around Tony and brought one hand up to the back of his head to stroke through his hair. “Tony…” he choked into one ear but Tony heard a million thoughts of sorrow and pain behind the sound of his name. “Tony,” Jethro said again almost as a prayer and now Tony heard his anguish and a burning need for revenge but he didn’t know…and he _needed_ to know.

“She died, Jethro,” Tony said in a broken voice. “And it was my fault. My father said so later in the hospital. She was dead because of me…”

“No! Damn it, Tony…”

“She wouldn’t have gone into town if I hadn’t fucked up that painting!” he almost yelled.

Suddenly, the stroking stopped and Jethro grabbed Tony’s head and pulled it up so that he could look into his face. Tony could see his anger now and knew that Jethro was angry at two dead people…but he knew Jethro was also angry with him. Sorrow and shame flooded through him for his actions then and now…for not being the man Jethro thought he was. He began to turn away but Jethro stopped him.

Tony closed his eyes and but Jethro shook him, forced him to look back. “If she didn’t kill herself that day, then she would have on another!” Jethro growled. “She was an alcoholic, Tony, and it was only by heaven’s grace that she didn’t kill you too.” 

Jethro wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Can’t bear the thought that I’d have lost you before ever having a chance…” Jethro choked out, his voice harsh before stopping completely. Tony heard an audible swallow. “That day was no more your fault than it was Nathan’s.”

Wide-eyed Tony pulled back, the non sequitur momentarily confusing him. “Nathan…no…” He didn’t understand why Jethro would bring up the little boy who had witnessed his father killing his mother and had blamed himself for his father’s actions. Nathan had mistakenly believed that if hadn’t angered his father by breaking a window in the home of a friend, then his father wouldn’t have taken that anger out on his mother, subsequently beating her to death. He’d had no knowledge of his mother’s affair with his uncle.

He was about to deny any similarity, but Jethro didn’t give him a chance to continue. “Nathan had no more control over his parent’s actions than you did.”

“But I fucked up the painting…” he repeated in a smaller voice.

“It was an accident, Tony. Just like when Nathan broke the window. Your mother was drunk again…and fighting with your father…again. Nathan’s father was furious over his wife’s cheating and I’d bet the fighting over that painting went a lot further back than just that day.”

Tony stared at him and the memory of his father’s voice echoed in his head. _“That was your grand idea of an investment! You were drunk just like always. Why the hell did I LISTEN to you?!”_

He closed his red, burning eyes. “It shouldn’t have happened,” he said more quietly, Jethro’s insistent words finally beginning to make headway. 

“You’re right. It shouldn’t have happened,” Jethro said as he ran his hands up and down Tony’s shoulders. “When you got older and you looked back and remembered their actions, you rightfully got angry and you stayed angry. You could finally see them for what they were and what they did and you knew it was wrong…” Jethro said and Tony unconsciously nodded at the truth of Jethro’s words. “…but answer this, baby…how can you look back with what you know now and be angry at your father for his negligence, his physical abuse, and be angry at your mother for her alcoholism and neglect and still not see that you had no control over their actions? You were eight years old! **None** of that was your fault. You’re buying into what they said and you’ve been carrying that crap around with you for years. It’s okay to be pissed at them but you’ve got to let go of the guilt.”

“I shouldn’t have –“ 

“Shouldn’t have what? Played with the toy you were given on Christmas morning? Tony…” Jethro said more softly. “Nothing that happened that day was your fault,” he said finally and, deep inside, Tony wanted to believe Jethro was right, but it hurt, god, how it hurt.

Tony closed his eyes and his face crumpled. He buried his head in Jethro’s shoulder, eyes burning and his breaths coming in gasps but he couldn’t let go…no…DiNozzo’s don’t cry… 

“And for the record?” Jethro said, pulling Tony’s face back up to his and Tony’s eyes widened as a single tear made its way down Jethro’s face, “That bit about not crying is bullshit.” 

Tony gave a tiny sob, unable to believe what he was seeing. “You…you…don’t…”

“Yeah, I do…sometimes…” Jethro said and Tony’s mind conjured up possible events: Jethro’s mother, Shannon and Kelly, maybe Mike, and now, maybe for him… It was the last brick in the wall he’d built around the memories. 

“I was just a kid!” Tony sobbed and lowered his head. Warm hands pulled his head against Jethro’s shoulder. 

“That’s right…and you depended on them to take care of you but they didn’t. Honey, they failed **you**.”

Jethro’s quiet words brought forth an even heavier torrent of tears and he held Tony through it all. 

A while later Jethro suggested Tony go upstairs to shower before going to bed. He kissed him and told him that he’d be there after cleaning up. Tony nodded and, after giving Jethro a gentle kiss in thanks, he left.

~*~*~

Jethro picked up the glasses which still held the drinks they’d abandoned and downed them both as he thought about what had just transpired and about the pain the other half of his heart had endured during his life. Angry, he wanted to forbid Tony from going to the reading of his father’s will but knew he had no right. Tony needed to get through this and then, hopefully, he’d begin to heal. The release tonight was just one step in that process. However, while he knew the value of the release, Jethro also knew that a river of tears wouldn’t wash away what Tony was feeling. He knew this because he was a Master of Guilt, never having forgiven himself for not being there when Shannon and Kelly had been killed. But what he also knew was that there was a fine line between accepting what you had no control over and letting the guilt continue to eat away at your heart and soul. He vowed to help Tony find that line and step over it.

While he was cleaning up Jethro picked up the phone and made several calls. By the time he was done with his own shower and had curled up around his lover, Tony was fast asleep. Although Jethro would have liked to have made love to Tony, he knew what Tony needed most right now was rest because the next day would be a long one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tony stared out of the window as their flight took off. He was still amazed that Jethro had arranged for some time off, had booked this flight which would land in New York two hours before the reading of the will and had also made reservations for a hotel afterwards. But the best part was that Jethro was sitting right next to him flipping through the magazine on woodworking he’d picked up at the airport just before their zero-dark-thirty flight boarded. God, he loved this man.

With his typical flash of intuition, Jethro looked up and smiled at him as though he knew exactly what Tony was thinking and he winked, which made Tony chuckle quietly. The flight attendant came by and offered them something to drink…again. Jethro, of course, accepted yet another cup of coffee but Tony waved away the offer. Still the woman hovered and Tony knew she was eyeballing him just as she had been throughout the flight so far. It was starting to get on his nerves he thought ungraciously and then sighed. It wasn’t that she was getting on his nerves, he was nervous about reading. Then, without thought, Tony began to return the flirting, if only slightly, letting the little game calm him…until he noticed Jethro’s eyes narrowing and Tony realized he was jealous. The thought thrilled him so he continued until the attendant was called away.

Tony expected some sort of rebuke or some sign of jealousy but was disappointed when instead Jethro picked up his magazine and pointed to a picture of a double hammock with a wooden stand shaped like the hull of a boat. 

“Might make that,” he said as Tony took the magazine and looked at the picture. 

Distracted, Tony smiled at the thought of laying in it in the backyard with Jethro. With what he’d learned so far he knew it wouldn’t be difficult for them to work on together. After all, the boat was coming along fine. He liked the idea and said so as he handed the magazine back.

As he took back the magazine, Jethro picked up Tony’s hand and dropped a casual little kiss on Tony’s knuckles. Tony’s eyes narrowed, surprise and then some suspicion in his eyes because Jethro was not one for public displays. It was then that he looked at Jethro and saw the gleam in his eyes. He quickly looked up to see the flight attendant’s face. Her mouth was open in a small ‘oh!’ and then she blushed and quickly walked into the next cabin. He felt an immediate flash of guilt both for flirting with her and also for purposefully making Jethro watch. He turned to look at Jethro and saw the blue eyes watching him carefully.

“Bad move on my part,” he said apologetically.

Jethro just shrugged and gave Tony’s hand another quick kiss. “Kept your mind off things but I had enough.”

Tony grinned. “Knew you were a little jealous, but possessive, too?”

Jethro glared. “Yeah. I am,” he growled.

Tony’s grin grew wider. “Good. So maybe I deserve some punishment…” he said with an exaggerated wiggle of his eyebrows in memory of the last time Jethro had playfully spanked him. It was an experience worth repeating…often.

This time Jethro smiled.

~*~*~

Tony reached to pat down the back of his hair again but caught Jethro’s raised eyebrow. He smiled ruefully, patted his hair anyway and then dropped his hand. They were both seated on the surprisingly comfortable leather couch in Lawyer Watson’s outer office. It was five minutes until one, the scheduled time for the reading. Tony had been surprised that no one else was present but since he had no idea what his father’s life entailed prior to his death, maybe that’s how things had been. He frowned slightly at that thought. No, he’d seen enough in the social pages to know that his father had married several times. There should have been someone there. With a minute shrug of his shoulders he figured Watson would fill him in on what he needed to know.

At precisely two o’clock the secretary’s phone buzzed and she answered. A few seconds later she stood to escort him and Jethro into the inner sanctum. Watson stood and met them half-way across the office with his hand out.

“I’m very happy to see you here, Tony and Special Agent Gibbs,” he said sincerely. Tony was slightly taken aback by that because he’d have bet money that Watson would only have been interested in fulfilling his part of his father’s requests. That Watson then turned to shake Jethro’s hand with the same pleasure made him wonder even more.

“Thank you,” he said as Watson directed them to leather seats even more comfortable than the ones in the outer room. It all screamed money and Tony got a vague suspicion that Watson knew a lot more than he was saying. He glanced at Jethro and knew, from deceptively blank expression, that he, too, had his suspicions. 

“Well, gentlemen, let me get right to the point,” Watson began as he reached into a folder on his desk. “This is the letter that Mr. DiNozzo Sr. asked that I give you upon your arrival.” He handed a white envelope directly to Tony and then stood up. “I will return in 30 minutes and, if you’d like, we can discuss the contents at that time.”

Tony just raised his eyebrows. “What if I choose not to read it now?”

Watson just smiled. “That is, of course, your prerogative. My secretary can schedule another appointment at your convenience to discuss the contents.”

“Do you know what it says?” Tony asked.

Watson just smiled again. “No, I do not. All I know are my instructions which are based upon your actions here. So, having said that, shall I leave for the next 30 minutes?”

Tony said nothing. He just stared at the envelope in his hand so it was Jethro who said they’d take the 30 minutes. After Watson silently left the office Tony looked at Jethro and saw exactly what he expected to see…a truly blank expression. He already knew what Jethro’s opinion of this whole thing was but, as he’d made very clear, the decision to come here today was his, just as the decision whether or not to open the envelope was his to make. He knew Jethro would support whatever he decided and that knowledge alone made his decision for him. No matter what, Jethro would be by his side through whatever happened.

He tore open the envelope.

He remained silent as he read the two-page missive. When he was done, he handed the letter to Jethro and then stood and walked over to the window to stare blindly at the busy street below. A short while later Jethro came to stand beside him and handed the letter back.

“You can still say no,” he said quietly, still giving options, still providing strong, silent support. 

Tony nodded, accepting the option but knowing he wouldn’t. “He was a hard man.”

“Bastard,” came the growled reply.

Tony smiled at that. “No, that word’s reserved for you,” he said but then he sobered. “I kept up on him, you know.”

Jethro nodded and the look in his eyes told Tony he’d done the same thing. Unfortunately, all he would have found was what Tony had found: information on how often DiNozzo Sr. had married and where he stood in the financial world. Somehow, Tony had hoped to find some kind of dirt on the man, something to prove that he was as bad a person as he was a father. Unfortunately, he’d come up empty. He could find no rhyme or reason for his abusive and loveless upbringing.

“He was a complete asshole,” Tony stated unequivocally. “He did whatever he wanted as long as it made him money. It didn’t surprise me that there was no apology in that letter even though he acknowledged what a jerk and a lousy father he was...and that he and my mother were alcoholics.” He shook his head and looked down. “I guess I have to give him points for realizing that boarding school was safer than letting me stay at home with him.”

“Still cut you off.”

Tony nodded. “Because I wouldn’t follow in his footsteps. Considering the type of man he was, why would I?” Tony was silent for another moment as he frowned in thought. “Was he even sober at that point in his life?”

Jethro said nothing giving Tony time to work this out in his head.

Tony glanced at his watch; they still had some time before Watson returned. 

Tony again looked down at the letter in his hand. “He said he’d followed my progress in life but that it took him years to understand what he’d thrown away,” Tony whispered, recounting what the letter said even though Jethro had read it, too. “And even then, he said it had taken someone else to make it clear to him. I wonder who that was.”

Jethro just shrugged but he did raise a hand to cover the nape of Tony’s neck to massage the tense muscles there. 

“I’m accepting whatever it is he left me,” Tony said quietly and then searched Jethro’s eyes as though he expected an argument. 

Jethro smiled because it was something he already knew.

Tony rolled his eyes. “And of course you already know why, too…”

The smile faded and Jethro looked away for a moment and then looked back at his lover. “Only thing he did right was figure out that you’re a man who deserves respect, that despite him you did good with your life.” Jethro shrugged and then squeezed Tony’s nape. “Doesn’t mean I don’t still wanna kill him.”

Tony laughed softly and then leaned forward and gave Jethro a soft kiss. He may never have had his father’s love and would never know if his father was even capable of it but somehow, knowing that he’d followed his career, his life, for over twenty years and had found a man he could respect, eased something in his soul. Just what that was he wasn’t yet sure, but it would do for now. He was about to lean in for another kiss but was stopped from doing more by a soft tap at the door. Their 30 minutes were up.

Watson entered the office and noted the pages Tony held in his hand. He nodded approvingly. Without a word he went to his desk and picked up another envelope and tore it open. With a slight smile he asked Tony and Jethro to retake their seats. 

“What is your decision regarding your father’s estate, Tony?”

“I’ve decided to accept whatever it is,” Tony said quietly.

“Excellent. Then we have some things to discuss before 3 pm at which point the other beneficiaries of the will should arrive.”

“There are others?” Tony asked, surprised that they hadn’t all been present at the same time. 

“Yes, and what they received depended upon you, Tony. If you hadn’t shown up to get this letter then the distribution of your father’s assets would have differed. As it stands, you will receive 75% of your father’s assets which have a combined value of 235.7 million dollars…”

A short while later, Tony’s head was still reeling between the letter and the amount his father had bequeathed to him in the form of various companies, real estate, stocks, bonds, antiques and artwork. Watson’s secretary had already collected the papers he’d signed in order to initiate the transfers. There was one item in particular that stood out, however, and its disposition was the first thing he wanted done.

“Okay, Mr. Watson…”

“Larry, please, Tony. Assuming you want to keep me on as your lawyer, we’ll be doing quite a bit of business together.”

Tony nodded. He did need someone to handle everything in New York and since his father trusted this man with his all-important money, he decided he could, too.

“First thing, I want this painting sold,” Tony said, while stabbing a finger down to point to an item on the list. While there was no expression on his face it was obvious how he felt about that particular item. “All of the proceeds will be distributed to charity.” Tony sat back for a moment as he stared at the list. He then looked up as a decision formed in his mind. “In fact, I want all of the artwork and antiques sold with all of the proceeds from everything going to charity.”

Larry raised his eyebrows in surprise but then looked at Tony thoughtfully. The painting alone was worth eight million dollars. The total value of everything Tony wanted sold was close to thirty million.

“That is…an extremely generous decision, Tony,” Larry said slowly and then cocked his head to one side, as he obviously contemplated the younger man in front of him. 

Tony’s eyes drifted back to the list; he felt a flash of hatred for a moment before wrestling it down. When he looked up at Larry he noted that the lawyer was watching him carefully and Tony kicked himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He consciously buffered his protective walls because while Jethro knowing what he was thinking was good, he didn’t easily grant that privilege to anyone else, even his lawyer. 

“Your father wrestled with selling that particular painting several times but each time decided against it. He told me once that he hated that painting and yet he spent hours staring at it.” Larry said nothing else as he made a note on a pad of paper.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, angry at himself for his lapse but glad, too. It satisfied him, somehow, to know that his father had also hated that painting. It had, after all, destroyed the farce they had called their family. It would be gone soon, he consoled himself, along with all of the trappings that gilded his father’s life. He didn’t care what they were worth, he just wanted them gone. It was at that moment that he had a realization and he turned to look at Jethro who remained sitting casually beside him, completely unconcerned that his lover was giving away millions of dollars. He smiled faintly and received a slight lift of the dark brows under the strands of silver that had again fallen forward over Jethro’s forehead. The slight curl of Jethro’s lips transmitted his amusement over events and Tony chuckled as he relaxed, chiding himself for worrying, slight though it had been, over Jethro’s opinion of what he’d just done. He looked back at Larry who now sported a bemused smile as well. Tony stared at him for a bit and recalled his words when they’d first met three weeks previously. He realized at that moment that it had been Larry who’d influenced his father. 

“You were friends with my father,” Tony said.

Larry sighed and put down his pen. “Your father was a hard man to get to know but yes, I guess you could say that we were friends. As much as he’d allow himself to be.”

“You were the person he said made him aware of what he’d thrown away,” Tony said, that fact clear to him. “Why?”

At this point Larry leaned back with a sigh. “It’s a lucky man who knows the value of what he has while he still has it,” he said with a narrowing of eyes that hinted at some personal knowledge of loss. “Your father was a difficult man. Opinionated and demanding as you well know, but he was never blind. He’d amassed millions in his life and began to contemplate who would benefit from his death. He found the substance of the people around him lacking. All I did was remind him that he still had a son and suggest he revisit what he knew of you. Let’s just say that you came by your puzzle-solving nature quite honestly.” 

Larry smiled and then looked at his watch and picked up his pen. “Do you know which charities you want the proceeds to go to now or would you like to send me the list later?”

“I can get you the list later,” Tony replied, knowing that Larry had done much more than just remind his father of his existence and he briefly wondered to what extent his father had regretted his actions. He’d never know except for the fact that he’d made this small overture, as little and as late as it had been.

“Very good. I’ll arrange for the sale of those assets and we can discuss the distribution. Now I’m afraid that I have another appointment. If you have any other requests, I’d be happy to schedule time to go over them with you.”

Tony nodded and then he and Jethro stood. This time he was the first to hold out is hand. “Thanks, Larry. For everything. I’ll be calling you.”

Jethro, too, held out his hand after Tony was done. That he did so indicated that Watson had impressed him which said something, considering what Tony knew of his overall opinion of lawyers. They left the office just as a group of noisy, argumentative people arrived. He immediately noted that several of the ladies had their claws out and were looking for blood. Larry had mentioned the nature of the people who’d surrounded his father and he assumed these folks were the ones to whom he was referring. He spared a glance at Jethro and saw the same amused gleam in the blue eyes. He decided at that point that Larry would earn every penny of the fees he charged his father’s estate for having to deal with this group.

They left the office together but not before Tony leaned over to whisper that he almost wanted to stay just to listen to the inevitable train wreck. Jethro laughed but shook his head and reminded Tony that they had other plans. Tony raised his eyebrows in question.

“You got a punishment comin’,” Jethro reminded him with a gleam in his eye. 

Tony laughed in anticipation of fun and games. He grabbed Jethro’s hand and hauled him towards the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

“Hey there, Abby Tippy-toes,” Tony said as he sauntered into the lab and once the music had been turned down. It was their first day back after the long weekend in New York. He was still amazed at what had happened in Larry’s office and still floating over what had transpired in their hotel room afterwards. Now he wanted to share the news with Abby to get her take on events.

Abby looked at him over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, grinning at Tony’s new nickname for her. She spun away from her computer to give him a hug and he glanced at her monitor and had to laugh. She’d been playing with names: Abby Thibodaux, Abigail Thibodaux, Tony Gibbs, Tony Gibbs-DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo-Gibbs… He hugged her back, a little surprised, a little embarrassed, that she thought he might change his name when he married Jethro. 

“What, no Leroy Jethro Gibbs-DiNozzo?” he asked playfully but her raised eyebrows told him exactly what she thought about that ever happening. He shrugged with a laugh because he had to agree. Still, the whole name-thing was something he’d have to consider…later. Right now, though, the whole purpose of his trip to her lab was because he needed to soothe her concern. Jethro arranging an unexpected day off for them both had worried her as evidenced by the numerous voicemail messages she’d left on both of their cell phones. He did eventually return her call to say that they had personal business and would be back to work on Monday, but knew it wouldn’t have eased her mind at all. 

Released from her surprisingly strong arms, he wandered over to her workbench and idly began playing with the little skeleton dolls next to her computer as he tried to figure out just how to tell her what had happened. He was interrupted, though, when Abby grabbed his hands and looked into his face.

“Okay, Tony-boy, what’s going on? Where did you and Bossman go last weekend?”

Tony gave her a sheepish smile, wondering when his undercover skills had gotten so rusty that everyone could read what was going on in his head. He pursed his lips a bit with a quick mental debate on whether or not it was a good thing. That it was Jethro and Abby who could read him so well (okay, add Ducky to that mix), he decided that maybe it was alright.

“The reading of my father’s will.”

“Oh, Tony!” Abby said as she again threw her arms around her him. She pulled back and looked carefully at Tony’s face. “Are you real disappointed he didn’t leave you anything? You don’t look like you’re happy about it but was it really a surprise? I mean, you didn’t get along with him so it probably shouldn’t be a surprise and, actually, I’m kind of surprised you went at all but I remember when my Uncle Francois died and all my cousins started fighting over the will right there in the lawyer’s office and they had to call the police and everything…” 

Tony couldn’t help it, he started laughing and even though she didn’t understand, Abby joined in, too. 

“Why is that funny?” she finally asked after they both settled down a bit.

“Well,” Tony said with a slight rise of his eyebrows, “I don’t know if they had to call the cops but there was quite a bit of arguing over dear old Dad’s will. I have to honestly say I didn’t get involved although it was, basically, about me.” He frowned in thought for a bit but it didn’t last long. “Seems my distant cousins and my father’s ex-wives weren’t too fond of the fact that my father left just about everything to me.”

Abby’s eyes opened wide. “Everything as in it sounds like there was a lot everything?”

“Yup,” Tony said simply because he was still reeling over the amount himself. Granted, he still wasn’t sure he even wanted it considering the source, but that letter certainly put a different spin on things. Jethro had just shrugged and said it was Tony’s decision which didn’t help one damn bit despite how true it was. He was still thinking about it when he looked back at Abby and saw her worried face. “What’s wrong, Little Sis?”

Abby chewed her bottom lip a bit and then, in a very tentative voice, asked “So if you’re rich, are you and Gibbs going to quit NCIS?”

Tony just gave Abby a ‘what, are you kidding me?’ look and pulled her back into his arms. “No way, Abby Tippy-toes. I’m not ready for a life of leisure and Jethro sure as hell isn’t. In fact, that I do this is part of the reason my father left me what he did, so don’t worry. Jethro and I aren’t going anywhere.”

“Yay!” Abby said returning the hug enthusiastically. “So when do we go?”

Tony pulled back slightly in confusion. “Go where, Abs?”

“Shopping for your hot cherry-red Magnum Ferrari, of course! Or will it be the Aston Martin because now you could probably buy one instead of just driving one…oooh, think of all the things on your list! This could be so much fun!”

Abby continued on in that vein for a bit so Tony did the only thing he could do: he laughed.

Later that night as he and Jethro snuggled under the covers after another hot round of the best sex Tony had ever had, they did talk about their respective bucket lists. One of the first things Tony already had in the works with Larry was the establishment of a scholarship foundation with scholarships being awarded for both academics and sports. Other than that, he was pretty much at a standstill. While Tony could now afford to do several of the things on his list, most of them involved activities he now wanted to share with Jethro. The only problem with that was that it would be difficult to schedule leave for them both at the same time. Vance could put up with having two Team Leads gone simultaneously for a few days here and there, but not that often. 

Tony turned to Jethro who’d been idly playing with Tony’s chest hair. “Is there anything you’d like to do now that money’s not an issue?”

“Not my money,” Jethro said with a nip to Tony’s ear. 

“Oww!” Tony said and then in a move worthy of Jethro (who was the person to show him the move in the first place) rolled them both over so that he was leaning over Jethro’s face after pinning both of Jethro’s arms down, one with his torso and the other with his arm. Tony leaned down to growl in Jethro’s ear, “It is as far as I’m concerned.”

Jethro just rolled his eyes. “Don’t give a damn ‘bout your father’s guilt money. Whatever you want works for me,” Jethro said and then in a move Tony later decided he’d make sure Jethro taught him, Jethro flipped him back so that he had him pressed face down on the bed. 

“Don’t move,” he growled into Tony’s ear.

The growl sent goose bumps down Tony’s spine. Jethro released one of his arms but Tony knew not to move. He heard a low ‘good boy’ and shivered again as a calloused hand ran slowly up and down his back and ass, soothing away the small bumps. When Jethro released his other arm Tony knew he was in for some fun and sighed happily. 

~*~*~

The air was crisp and the sky was a brilliant blue. While it was just passed the peak for fall foliage viewing on this early November day, there was still plenty of color on the trees in Shenandoah National Park. Standing on a hillside overlooking a red and gold valley, two people stood before a third to pledge their lives to one another. Each person had their best friend standing beside them holding the platinum bands that would signify the joining of their lives. Surrounding the small wedding party, their dearest friends and family stood witness to their vows. 

Jethro, dressed in a new black Armani suit with a crisp, white shirt and dark, striped tie, reached out for Tony’s hands and made his pledge in a strong, solemn voice. At the appropriate moment, he turned to Ducky who held out the ring he’d been holding. Once he slipped the ring onto Tony’s finger, he continued with his vow although his voice now dropped to a slightly lower register.

Tony was also wearing a new black Armani. Tony’s suit, however, had a thin vertical line and he’d paired it with a pale grey shirt and dark grey tie. At that moment, though, Tony was sure his tie was too tight as he tried to swallow against the emotion that welled up inside of him upon hearing that change in his soon-to-be husband’s voice. When it was his turn to place the ring that Tim had held safe for him, he again had to swallow against the lump that seemed to have taken up permanent residence. He took a deep breath and blinked rapidly to chase away what he felt was an unmanly display of emotion. He began his vow but his voice cracked slightly and he coughed as a faint blush worked its way to his cheeks. Laughing silently but taking strength from the calloused hands that tightened around his own and the fierce blue eyes that burned in a blaze of love, Tony cleared his throat and finished his vow. 

When the final words were spoken, Jethro pulled Tony to him in a bone-crushing kiss. Nothing was said of the slight moisture that was wiped away from his eyes by a calloused hand when they pulled apart and were immediately surrounded by cheering loved ones.

Dancing slowly as the reception continued around them, Tony burrowed deeper into Jethro’s neck to breathe in the unique combination of scents that had come to represent love, peace and security. He idly considered changing positions for their next dance but decided it felt too good to just float here, safe in Jethro’s arms. He smiled slightly knowing that Ziva now had her answer as to who leads when they dance despite his taking the lead a couple of times and he realized he didn’t care about her jokes. What he had right now was perfect. He placed a blind kiss on the side of Jethro’s neck and then lifted his head. He opened his eyes in time to see Tim and Cathy sail by and chuckled lightly.

“What?” Jethro asked softly.

“Just thinking about Tim. He said he wished his wedding was as easy to plan as ours was.” And it was true as Cathy had chosen the traditional route of a full spring wedding whereas Tony and Jethro had purposefully chosen a simple outdoor wedding with no attendants other than Ducky and Tim. Flowers had been minimal; just some small table arrangements that still sat cheerfully amidst the detritus of the catered dinner that had come complete with severs and an open bar. Music was provided by a hired DJ. Even their respective bachelor parties had been simple. Jethro had had a quiet dinner with Ducky while Tim had arranged for Tony, Abby, Ziva, Jimmy and him to go to a few select clubs by hired car. Even their drinking had been minimal, recent memories of hangovers and kilt-less escapades being far too fresh to bear repeating.

All in all, it had, in Tony’s opinion, been absolutely perfect and, judging from the serene look in his new husband’s eyes and the slight smile that curved the lips he loved so well, Jethro undoubtedly agreed.

“Mm, hmm,” was Jethro’s only response as they continued to sway slowly to the music. Tony wondered, though, when it would be time for them to go to their cabin where they would spend the night before flying out to Florida in the morning. 

He was so looking forward to getting to Florida. Their plan was to spend a couple of days there before taking a rental sailboat to the Bahamas for two weeks. Although everything should have been ready for them by the time they got there, Jethro wanted time to inspect the boat before they left. Tony had suggested they just buy a boat that they could then sail back to DC but Jethro didn’t want to rush the purchase of a boat before they got married. Considering the many options available to them, not to mention the boat they were building together, Tony had to agree. 

They danced a few moments longer and then Tony again nuzzled into Jethro’s ear. He figured they’d done their duty and had danced with all of the ladies present. Now, though, Tony was ready to go. “There are too many layers between us, Jethro. When can we leave?”

Tony was rewarded by a low laugh that he felt more than heard and he smiled in response. Lifting his head, he looked around and noticed that the party was continuing full-swing around them. Sudden warmth filled him when his gaze stopped on Jackson, who was laughing over something Ducky was telling him. He still couldn’t believe Jackson’s easy acceptance of him in Jethro’s life. He ducked his head into Jethro’s neck again as a tidal wave of emotion swept through him. They really needed to get out of here. He looked up at that moment and caught the look Jethro gave Ducky. Looking over, he saw Ducky return the look with a warm smile.

In seconds, Ducky had gotten everyone’s attention and requested that everyone bid goodnight and farewell to the newly wedded couple. Then, after many hugs, handshakes and good wishes, Jethro took Tony by the hand and the two men began to make their way towards the cabin they’d rented for the night leaving Ducky and McGee to handle the guests.

Both Tony and Jethro then burst out in laughter when their teams suddenly began chasing them to their tissue-flower laden cabin under a shower of thrown birdseed. Once safely ensconced within their cabin, Tony pulled Jethro in for a fierce kiss. When he pulled back he looked around, saw the chilled bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries on a table next to an already blazing fire. While Jethro wasn’t overly fond of the sparkling wine, Tony had a sudden desire for more beyond the traditional glasses they’d had over toasts. 

When Tony looked back at Jethro with a raised eyebrow, he just shrugged his acquiescence with a slight smile. Tony went to open the bottle, loosening his tie en route. He then pulled off his jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up his sleeves while silently laughing at himself. His original intention had been to strip immediately and pull Jethro into bed with him but he found himself suddenly hesitant. This was his wedding night, he told himself in wonder. With a grin, he turned with two flutes in hand and looked at Jethro. He’d had the sudden urge to do something he’d only seen in movies and, sometimes, at someone else’s wedding. He wanted to link arms with Jethro and sip champagne. It was so very corny but it was what he wanted. He saw that Jethro had followed suit and had gotten comfortable so he joined Jethro on the couch.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Tony murmured and twined his forearm with Jethro’s. He felt Jethro put his other arm around his shoulders and pull him closer. “I love you, Jethro.”

Jethro smiled. “Love you, too, baby,” he murmured and leaned in for a soft kiss. Then Jethro pulled back and brought his glass to his lips and took a sip. 

Tony watched Jethro’s Adam’s apple bob and then he also took a sip. He swallowed and looked down at his glass, contemplating the bubbling wine for a moment. He felt a rush of emotion which was quickly followed by shock as his eyes suddenly filled. He had the stray thought that Jethro had really let the cat out of the bag when he’d said not crying was bullshit and he feared starting to tear up at movies and picture of puppies and kittens…

“What?” Jethro asked hurriedly and then took both their glasses and set them on the side table.

But Tony just gave him a watery smile. “Just thinking…you know that saying about cups running over?”

Jethro pulled Tony close to him. “Your cup runneth over…” he murmured and kissed Tony again in understanding.

Tony chuckled and wiped his face. “Stupid, right?”

“No,” Jethro said. He brought a hand up to Tony’s cheek. “Never stupid…want you to always feel this way.”

And Tony knew that he would. As painful as it had been to leave Jethro’s team, he knew that leading his own team was right for him. And now, married to the love of his life, he felt whole. Smiling, he leaned forward and melted into another fiery kiss. 

“Fill me up, Jethro,” he said when they pulled apart for air.

“Always,” came the answer as Jethro led Tony to their bed. And he did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone,  
> This is the final chapter to this story. Again, I'd like to thank Annie Booker for her beta help. It was deeply appreciated. I also truly want to thank everyone who read this series of stories. I really appreciate your sincere comments and enthusiastic reviews. Thank you. Cheers to you All!
> 
> Note: There were a couple of pics associated with this story, but I couldn't load them here. If you're interested, they're available at my LJ at:  
> http://cernicalo8909.livejournal.com/37224.html#cutid1

Chapter 14

“Did you get it? Did you get it?” Abby bounced when both Tim and Ziva came downstairs. Tim was carrying the requisite Caf-Pow.

“Yeah…couldn’t believe the size of that thing!” exclaimed Tim.

“I do not recall seeing any nude photos…” said Ziva and both she and Abby laughed at the face Tim made. 

“You know I meant the shark!” a flustered Tim answered. “I swear, Ziva, you’re as bad as Tony!”

“I will take that as a compliment,” Ziva said in a saucy voice. “Did Tony send the email to both Ducky and Jimmy?”

“Yup. They’re looking at them right now.” Abby flipped to the next picture. In it, Tony was pulling up the shark he and Gibbs had caught on a fishing excursion while in the Bahamas. The next picture showed both men with matching grins holding onto the shark before they released it back to sea.

“I’m so glad they let it go, poor thing!” Abby exclaimed but then moved on to some of the other pictures. She was amazed at the beard Bossman had been able to grow in the time they were gone. Tony wrote that he’d snapped this picture when they’d gone out scuba diving. She was sure, though, that it had been Tony who’d talked him into the goatee. She shivered as she imagined how sexy it would be to see Tony snipping and shaving the silver growth into the shape he wanted. She hoped Tony could talk him into keeping it for a little while, at least. It was infinitely better than the mustache Gibbs had when he came back from Mexico. 

 

She looked at some more pictures and then started giggling only to stop and say, “Ohhh…”

“What is it, Abby?” Tim asked as he leaned over her shoulder.

“This picture of Tony in a sarong is so cute! But he looks tired. I think Gibbs is wearing him out…” she said as she looked at the picture of a scruffy Tony who’d fallen asleep while reading in a hammock, his button-down shirt slightly undone showing a slightly hairy belly button. She knew Gibbs had taken the picture but it would have been Tony who decided to send it.

 

“Stop it, Abby…I really don’t need to think about that!” Tim exclaimed as a blush colored his cheeks.

“Aww, Timmy…maybe you’re just jealous because of how hot Tony looks in it…although it’s a toss-up between that and the kilt…” she mused and then caught a strange look on Tim’s face. “Okay, Mister…out with it!”

Blushing even harder now, Tim looked away but had to make an admission. “Tony sent me one in the mail. Cathy…ah…she likes it, too…”

There was no response for a moment and Tim risked a glance at Abby and Ziva. Ziva chuckled but Abby had her hands over her mouth. The outright glee in her bugged-out eyes had him turning and making a beeline for the door. A chorus of laughter rang out before he made it to safety.

~*~*~

Jethro could see the wistful look in his husband’s eyes as he slowly began to gather their things. Their honeymoon was coming to an end and they were scheduled to fly out the next day. Tony sighed as he folded one of several sarongs he’d accumulated during their stay. Jethro had to admit that he’d come to appreciate them, too…on Tony…with ease of access being the primary reason. It was hearing one more little sigh that had him leaving the room to make a phone call. 

“Put that stuff in these boxes, Tony,” Jethro said when he returned to the room and placed a couple of empty cartons on the bed. 

Tony looked at the empty boxes in confusion. “Why?” he asked.

“Shipping it home. There’ll be new things waiting for us as the next place.”

“Next place,” Tony repeated obviously still in the dark. He watched as Jethro separated out the things to take with them and things to be shipped separately. “And that would be…?”

“Scotland.”

With no other commentary ensuing, Jethro turned to look at Tony who was staring at him with his mouth slightly open. 

“Scotland?” he asked dumbfounded. “What’s in Scotland?”

“Kilts. Lots of kilts,” Jethro answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And it’s okay with Vance?” Tony asked dubiously.

“Asked for some more days. Not like we don’t have them on the books…”

Tony gave Jethro a broad smile. “You do realize we can get kilts back home, right?”

Jethro stopped what he was doing to look at Tony. “You sayin’ you don’t wanna go?”

“Nope, no siree, Boss, no way is that what I’m saying at all,” Tony said moving to wrap his arms around Jethro. “In fact, I remember Ducky saying that he knows the best place to get ‘em…”

“Yup,” Jethro said patting his pocket indicating that he had the location written down in his book.

Giving Jethro a deep kiss, Tony pulled back just enough to say, “Scotland…here we come!”

~*~*~

Things quickly settled back into a normal routine upon their return from their honeymoon. They’d had such a great time during their short visit to Scotland that they vowed to return again with Ducky along to act as tour guide. When asked, Ducky had agreed wholeheartedly. Tony sighed and thought that maybe they could even plan a trip to Italy one of these days although he knew it would take a lot longer than a three-week vacation. It would happen, though. He was sure of it.

Tony poked the logs in the fireplace and then stood and replaced the fireplace screen. He stepped back and surveyed the living room. All of the decorations were up and the Christmas tree was lit and already had some gaily wrapped gifts underneath, most of which had been purchased while on their trip. It had been wonderful shopping for their friends and family especially since, for the first time, there were no limits on getting what they truly wanted. 

Tony checked his watch and saw that Jethro should be coming home soon. He had some loose ends to tie up from his latest case so had gone into the office for a couple of hours. Tony just hoped that nothing else would happen since it was his team that was on call that weekend and he still had a list of things to accomplish before Jack flew in the next day. Tony had talked Jack into staying until after the New Year despite the older man’s grousing about not being underfoot while the newlyweds settled in but the fact was that Tony really loved Jack and wanted him there for the holidays. Jethro later told him it was the pout that did his old man in. Tony, naturally, asked if it worked on Jethro, too, but learned that use of The Pout might also invite A Punishment, which wasn’t a bad thing in Tony’s book.

Tony checked on dinner and was flipping through his movies when he realized that it had been quite some time since he’d indulged in any of his old Christmas favorites. In fact, he’d been so busy that it hadn’t quite sunk in that it was now one week before Christmas. That made Tony pause for a moment. It struck him that things had come full circle but everything was so different now. At this same time last year he’d been partying like mad in a futile attempt to chase away his demons. 

Tony sat down on the couch and stared blindly at the softly winking lights of the tree. He still felt the pain of loss, muted as it was after all these years, but still there. He figured it always would be, he would always miss his mother and might, someday, miss his father, too. But what had driven him to such extreme acts of self-flagellation via alcohol wasn’t biting at him anymore, either. He still felt guilt, he realized, but that, too, was muted. There were so many things he regretted over his life but that one act, the act of a child playing with a toy on Christmas morning, was no longer one of them. Yes, it had all gone to shit after that but, with Jethro’s help, he was seeing more and more of his past in a different light.

Tony smiled as he thought of how this Christmas season was progressing. No bright and loud parties so far, although Tony knew that if Jethro ever did want to attend one, it wouldn’t be a problem. He just knew the chances of that happening were nil to nothing. He grinned at that thought. No, no wild parties for them. It was all about family now and he could honestly say that he got it, he finally understood what everyone always talked about so happily when discussing Christmas. He had a momentary flash of sorrow for the choices his parents made and what they, as a family, lost in the long run, but again, that was over and done with. The Ghosts of Christmas Past have been laid to rest. 

He rubbed is hands together and nodded to himself. Yeah, it was all about Christmas Present and, so far, he and Jethro had enjoyed a great dinner with Abby and Mark and then later, with Ziva and Ray. Their team dinner was scheduled for the next night. Jack would be there as well as Leyla and Amira...his family now…and that thought _almost_ made tears come to his eyes every time he dwelled on it too deeply. It truly was a dream he never knew he had come true. He blew out a quick breath and scrubbed at his face. _Getting maudlin in your old age, DiNozzo-Gibbs_ , he admonished himself and got back to looking through his DVDs when one caught his eye. _Yup, perfect for tonight_ , he decided.

Later, after they’d cleaned up from dinner, Jethro and Tony settled into the sinfully soft leather couch that had come from Tony’s apartment. The TV was on and the movie Tony selected earlier was just beginning.

“ _It’s a Wonderful Life_?” asked Jethro. “Good one. Haven’t seen it since I caught the tail-end that time in MTAC. Abby said it was a DiNozzo family tradition.”

Tony looked away for a moment and then turned back to Jethro only to find him waiting patiently, as though he knew there was something on his mind. That thought made Tony smile.

“It isn’t really a DiNozzo tradition. We…ah…except for those parties…we didn’t have any.”

Jethro raised an eyebrow and waited for more and Tony realized that Jethro already knew that there was only one DiNozzo tradition and it involved copious amounts of alcohol and mindless partying. Tony grabbed the remote and paused the movie just as the sign for Bedford Falls filled the screen.

“It was after my third Christmas at RIMA. I guess I’d become the object of pity only I didn’t really know it at the time. But it was the first year I got invited to spend Christmas with a friend. It was...” Tony paused, “…everything I’d always thought Christmas should be. The family was all together, Rick’s brother had come home from college for the holiday and Rick’s parents were really happy except that Rick’s sister couldn’t make it that year. I slept in her bedroom, actually, because she was a doctor and was working in another country that year, donating her services. Anyway, I could tell how much she was missed and that thought was…amazing to me,” Tony said shaking his head slightly as he stared at the Christmas tree, lost in his memory of that year. “Well, they welcomed me into their home, showed me their traditions, and this movie was part of that. I guess I kind of made it my own.”

“Did you spend Christmas with them again the next year?”

“No…went with another friend. It took me a few years to figure out my friends had decided I’d never spend another Christmas alone at RIMA,” Tony added softly.

“Good friends.”

“Yeah, although I was kind of pissed off about it when I finally figured it out. It was Rick who told me it’d been his idea because he couldn’t stand the thought of me being alone. I couldn’t stay mad after that.”

“You still friends with him?”

“Yeah. He stayed a good friend. I sent him a Christmas card…told him about us. He said congratulations.”

Jethro just nodded.

“I like the movie. Sounds like a good tradition to keep,” Jethro said as he tightened his arm around Tony’s shoulder.

“Really?” Tony asked, hope shining in his eyes as he turned more fully and brought his hands up to Jethro’s shoulders. He moved one hand up to caress the slightly stubbled cheek and had a flash of desire for the whiskers that had been shaved away upon their return home. “I mean it really wasn’t a part of my family.”

“It’s a tradition which means you hand it down. Nothing says it has to be handed down only to blood relatives. So yeah…ours now,” Jethro finished as though it was final. “We’ll add more as we go along.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Jethro’s neck and brought his forehead to touch Jethro’s. There were tears in his eyes and he was too choked up to speak. After a moment he choked out, “Yeah…ours now.” And Tony knew that now he’d be looking forward to Christmas for the rest of his life.

The End


End file.
